God Pegasus
by Boulevard of Broken Dreams21
Summary: During the time that the Fairy Tail members were missing, a new guild carefully made their way to the top of the second strongest guild in Fiore. Welcome to God Pegasus. A guild filled with powerful mages. How will their wizards react when they're attacked by a dark guild named Lunar Fang? [ SYOC IS CLOSED ]
1. OC FORM

**A/N: Hello, readers!**

**So I decided to remake this book to allow females and males in this guild because I didn't really get enough OC's to start it.**

**If you already submitted an OC, your OC is still in the book.**

**Here's the OC form!**

* * *

**OC FORM:**

**Name:**

**Nickname (optional):**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Magic (please add the spells):**

**Abilities (optional): **

**Guild (God Pegasus or Lunar Fang):**

**Guild mark color/location:**

**Rank (S-Class or Regular):**

**Back Story:**

**Exceed (For Dragon Slayers):**

**Appearance: **

**Hair color/length:**

**Eye color:**

**Skin color:**

**Height:**

**Clothing:**

**Everyday:**

**Swimwear:**

**Formal:**

**Winter:**

**Accessories (optional):**

**Other:**

**Favorite color: **

**Favorite season:**

**Favorite food:**

**Sexual Orientation (Gay, Lesbian, Bisexual, Heterosexual, etc):**

**Love interest:**

**Exceed Info (For Dragon Slayers):**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Appearance:**

**Magic:**

* * *

**RULES:**

**1.** Just like my other OC guild stories, I will only accept three Dragon Slayers (not including the one I'm making), two God Slayers and a Devil Slayer. I don't want this guild to be full of Slayers.

**2.** Unlike my other OC guild stories, you're allowed to have your character be related to a Fairy Tail member or have their love interest be a Fairy Tail member.

**3.** Please do not make your OC "unbeatable". It's so annoying when I see reviews like that on other OC guild stories.

* * *

**Here's the OC's that I came up with. **

**GOD PEGASUS**

**Master:** Kaiba Lepus - Light God Slayer - Male

**S-Class Wizards **

**1.** Lucas E. Fiore - Jade Dragon Slayer - Male

Exceed: Ace - Aera Magic/ Battle Mode Shift - Male

* * *

**OC FORM EXAMPLE:**

**Name:** Lucas E. Fiore (fake surname: Ray)

**Nickname(s):** Luke, The Jade Tactician (mage alias)

**Age:** 19.

**Gender:** Male.

**Magic:** Jade Dragon Slayer.

**Guild:** God Pegasus.

**Guild mark color/location:** Dark green and on his left pectoral.

**Rank:** S-Class.

**Back story:** Lucas is the son of Toma E. Fiore, the King of Fiore and the younger brother of Hisui E. Fiore. He was known as the "Runaway Prince" and as he was running away he hit his head on a rock, making him pass out and lose his memories as a child. When he woke up, he met the Jade Dragon, Zirconis, who took him in and taught him Jade Dragon Slayer magic until he disappeared on July 7th, X777. He looked everywhere for his Dragon but couldn't find him. He ended up encasing himself in a jade-like crystal until he was released by Sting and Rogue along with their Exceeds. He joined Sabertooth and started dating Sting. During that time, he found his best friend and partner, Ace by saving him from magical bandits that were harassing him. Lucas and Ace ended up leaving Sabertooth for unknown reasons. He and Ace finally met Kaiba while traveling and joined God Pegasus.

**Appearance:**

**Hair color/length:** Light brown and spiky.

**Eye color:** Green.

**Skin color:** Slightly tan.

**Height:** 6'0.

**Clothing:**

**Everyday:** Wears a dark green button up shirt with two of the buttons undone and black pants tucked in his black combat boots.

**Swimwear:** Black shorts.

**Formal:** A black dress shirt with a dark green bowtie and black dress pants.

**Winter:** Same as Everday but add a light green cloak.

**Accessories:** Wears a jade necklace around his neck that Sting gave him and two earrings on his ears.

**Magic:**

**Name of Magic:** Jade Dragon Slayer Magic.

**Type of Magic (Maker, Lost Magic, Caster, etc):** Lost Magic.

**What it does:** Let's the user absorb jade stones as well as manipulate jade to an extent to use in attacks as well as defense.

**Spells:**

**1\. Jade Dragon's Roar:** Green energy comes out of his mouth in a blast.

**2\. Jade Dragon's Wing Attack:** Streams of green energy attacks the opponent.

**3\. Jade Dragon's Diamond Fist:** Lucas's right fist becomes crystalized as he punches his opponent.

**4\. Jade Dragon's Scales:** Allows the user to have green-like scales as they hold their arms up, blocking their opponent's attack.

**5\. Jade Dragon's Gale Force:** Lucas swipes his arm as a dark green Magic Circle appears and a blast of green energy attacks the opponent.

**6\. Jade Dragon's Grip Strike:** Lucas grabs his opponent and attacks them with jade crystal bits, cutting them.

**7\. Jade Dragon's Guard:** Creates a jade crystalized shield.

**8\. Jade Dragon's Shock Wave:** Releases a green shock wave that sends the user's opponent backwards.

**9\. Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Crystalized Rock:** When this spell is casted, it captures the opponent in a crystalized rock.

**10\. Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Super Shock Wave:** Similar to the regular shock wave, expect this causes more damage to the opponent.

**Abilities (optional):**

**1\. Master Strategist and Tactician:** This allows Lucas to memorize the abilities of his opponents. Including their fighting style, magic, and patterns. Due to this, it made God Pegasus the second strongest guild in Fiore in the X790 Grand Magic Games. (He's like Mavis)

**2\. Master Hand-to-Hand Combat:** Being in Sabertooth, Lucas learned a lot of combat without using magic.

**3\. Advanced Hearing:** Being a Dragon Slayer, he has advanced hearing.

**4\. Advanced Smell:** (Same thing as Advanced Hearing, just with smell)

**5\. Dragon Force:** Since he's a Third Generation Dragon Slayer, Lucas has access to activate Dragon Force at will. When activated, his hair turns into a dark green as dark green markings appear on his face and arms.

**6\. Reveal:** This allows Lucas to reveal what magic his opponent uses and to find their weaknesses. However, this uses up a lot of his magic power.

**Weapons (optional):** None.

**Strengths:** Can be scary if anyone harms his guild or his guildmates.

**Weaknesses:** Seeing his lover in pain or captured.

**Magic Circle:** Dark green with a dragon head in the middle.

**Other:**

**Favorite color:** Any type of green.

**Favorite season:** Autumn.

**Favorite food:** Pasta.

**Sexual Orientation:** Gay.

**Love Interest:** Sting, obviously.

**Exceed Info (For Dragon Slayers):**

**Name:** Ace.

**Gender:** Male.

**Guild mark color/location:** White and on his back.

**Appearance:** Black-colored fur with pink eyes. Wears an opened white vest with dark purple trims, matching pants, and no shoes.

**Magic:** Aera Magic/ Battle Mode Shift.

* * *

**A/N: Hopefully I can start this story now that I'm accepting females in this guild. **

**The back story for this guild is the same as last time. Just minus the Quatro Cerberus part. **

**Get those OC's in!**

**~Kyle**


	2. CHARACTER LIST

**A/N: Hello, readers! **

**I realized that there were some mistakes in the updated character list. So I'm updating it again because I forgot a few characters. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**CHARACTER LIST**

**GOD PEGASUS**

**Master:** Kaiba Lepus - White God Slayer - Male - submitted by me.

**S-Class Wizards**

**1.** Lucas E. Fiore (Ray) - Jade Dragon Slayer - submitted by me.

Exceed: Ace - Aera Magic/ Battle Mode Shift - submitted by me.

**2.** Eric - Mythos Awakening - Male - submitted by Some guy2283.

**3.** Atlas Wardnorth - Earth God Slayer - Male - submitted by JD-Black.

**4.** Shiro Branwen - Lightning Dragon Slayer - Male - submitted by stigma13.

Exceed: Blaze - Aera Magic/ Battle Mode Shift - Male - submitted by stigma13.

**Regular**

**1.** Lex Luter - Chess Magic - Male - submitted by Fafarick.

**2.** Olga - Requip: The Amazoness - Female - submitted by MaMcMu.

**3.** Alyssa Frostmourne - Glacial & Frozen Magic - Female - submitted by Some guy2283.

**4.** Rialle Xera Balfour - Illusion Magic - Female - submitted by ShadowWolf223.

**5.** Drake Seaward - Portal Magic - Male - submitted by rokebuto.

**6.** Fera Mandibula - Fang Magic - Male - submitted by Eternal Rain Spirit.

**7.** Bella Nolon - Bow Magic - Female - submitted by Kingofkinghts.

**LUNAR FANG**

**Master:** Kazuo Yuu - Shadow God Slayer - Male - submitted by me.

**S-Class Wizards**

**1.** Akame Ketsu - Blood Dragon Slayer - Male - submitted by me.

Exceed: Chii - Aera Magic/ Transformation Magic - Female - submitted by me.

**2.** Izumi Kiyo - Water God Slayer - Female - submitted by me.

**3.** Natsumi Dawn - Lightning Devil Slayer - Female - submitted by JD-Black.

**4.** Rosaline Vale - Eye & Illusion Magic - Female - submitted by JD-Black.

**Regular**

**1.** Serverus Rickman - Death Magic - Male - submitted by me.

**2.** Hana Nanami - Celestial Wizard - Female - submitted by me.

**3.** Nero Lamenton - Wraith Magic - Male - submitted by JD-Black.

**4.** Turin/Milan Monferrato - Doll Magic - Female - submitted by I'm The Nep.

**5.** Zoey Velveteen - Fire & Lava Magic - Female - submitted by JD-Black.

* * *

**A/N: There's the updated character list!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**~Kyle**


	3. Welcome To God Pegasus

**A/N: Hello, readers! First chapter is here!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: WELCOME TO GOD PEGASUS**

A nineteen year old male with spiky light brown hair and green eyes was walking in the town known as Bosco. He wore a dark green button up shirt with two of the buttons undone and black pants tucked into his black combat boots. He had a jade necklace around his neck and white earrings on his ears. A dark green God Pegasus guild mark was on his left pectoral. A black-colored Exceed with pink eyes was walking next to him. The Exceed wore a opened white vest with dark purple trims, matching pants, and no shoes. A white God Pegasus guild mark was located on his back.

"Ah! Another job with Sting and Rogue done!" The light brown haired male exclaimed.

"I'm surprised Master Jiemma and Master Kaiba are okay with you going on jobs with Sting and Rogue, Lucas." His Exceed told him.

"Why wouldn't he be? Him and Jiemma have been friends since forever, Ace." The man, now known as Lucas, stated.

Lucas arrived at the dark red building that had the words 'GOD PEGASUS' on the front with the guild emblem above it. He kicked the doors opened. "We're back!" Lucas exclaimed loudly.

"Oh? Lucas is back?" A twenty year old male with straight raven black hair that covered his left eye and crimson red eyes asked from the second floor. He wore a strong world ace with the shirt buttoned and black gloves. He also had a black face mask that covered the bottom half of his face. His azure and grey God Pegasus guild mark was on his left forearm. A silver-colored Exceed wearing black pants and grey shoes was next to him. A red God Pegasus guild mark was on his right shoulder.

"Hello, Shiro, Blaze." Ace said, flying up to them.

"I don't understand why you go on jobs with Sting anyway, he's not in our guild." Shiro stated.

"Maybe because Sting and I work really well together. We're mates after all. At least I'm not chasing after someone who's probably dea-" Lucas gets interrupted by blue lightning attacking him.

"Don't talk about Mira like that! She isn't dead!" Shiro shouted.

"Why, you...!" Lucas exclaimed, coming out from under the rumble.

"They're arguing again..." A nineteen year old male with slicked back light brown hair with a few outstanding curls and amber eyes sighed. He wore a black cloak with faceless oni mask where only the eye slits are visible and one horn of the mask is cut purposely, a black sleeveless shirt, brown cargo pants and tape around his feet. His dark yellow God Pegasus guild mark was on his left palm.

"Of course they are, Atlas. Let's just hope they don't destroy the guild this time." A male with black hair and green/hazel eyes replied. He wore a simple pull-over, jeans, and a ring around his finger. His green God Pegasus guild mark was on his right thigh.

"You're here, Eric? I thought you were out on a job with Alyssa." Atlas stated, noticing him.

"She's out on a job with Bella, Rialle, and Olga." Eric replied.

Tables and chairs were flying throughout the guild as members were trying to block them. "Don't start something you can't finish, crystal breath!" Shiro shouted as a Magic Circle appeared from his hand.

"Don't get cocky, lightning rod!" Lucas yelled as a dark green Magic Circle appeared from his hand as well.

"Ugh, how annoying." A thirteen year old male with dark maroon wavy hair that was down to his neck and bright green eyes commented. He wore a black hoodie with white cloth spikes around the edges of the waist and sleeves and the edges of the hood is spiked as well, a black long-sleeve T-shirt, red trousers with spiky ends, and black slip-on shoes. He had white animal fang earring on his left ear. "I suggest you guys knock it off!" He said as a maroon Magic Circle with a set of jaws in the middle appeared.

"You want some too, Fang boy?!" Lucas insulted.

"Don't stick your nose where it doesn't belong, Fera!" Shiro added.

"Both of you, shut up!" The two males turned to see a twenty-one year old male with short greasy black hair and dark brown eyes glaring at them. He wore a red shirt which had a star lined on the left side, dark blue jeans, and red combat boots. He wore a black mask and carried a black rapier. His red/black God Pegasus guild mark was on his right hand.

"W-We pissed off Drake!" Shiro stuttered.

"Knock it off you two and stop fighting before I get even more pissed off." Drake said.

"Y-Yes, sir!" Both Lucas and Shiro exclaimed.

Atlas walked over to them. "Hey, how about we go on a job? You, me, Shiro and Fera?" He suggested.

"Sounds good, I need money." Lucas said as Shiro agreed.

"I suppose I can come along." Fera added.

"Great." Atlas said as he holds up a flier. "We have to defeat some robbers who are terrorizing a village."

"Then let's go!" Lucas said as the four of them, along with Ace and Blaze, headed out of the guild.

* * *

"Ugh, this is torture..." Lucas and Shiro groaned.

"Stop being such babies about it..." Atlas stated.

"I can't help it. Sting is the one who usually cuddles me when I get motion sickness." Lucas said. "Ace get over here."

"Not a chance. I don't want you throwing up on me." Ace declined.

Blaze was helping his partner with his motion sickness. "I think I'll trade you for Blaze." Lucas stated.

"Don't even think about it, Ray. Blaze is my partner." Shiro informed, trying not to throw up.

They finally arrived at the train station as they got off the train. After meeting with their client, they headed over to where the robbers were hiding out. "Look, boss! We collected good today!" One of the robbers exclaimed.

"Follow my lead." Atlas said.

"No one can stop us. They're too weak." Another robber added.

"You sure about that?" Atlas questioned. "Earth God's Heavenly Fist!" He shouted as he coated his arm in earth magic and punches a robber.

"Jade Dragon's Grip Strike!" Lucas shouted as he grabbed one of the robbers and sent him flying.

"Fang Magic: Bottom Jaw!" Fera shouted as beast fangs appeared from the ground like spikes and attacked three robbers.

"Lightning Dragon's Roar!" Shiro yelled, knocking out the rest of the robbers with his breath attack.

The robbers were defeated as they headed back to their client to collect their reward. On the way back to the train station, Lucas suddenly stopped when he heard a noise. Shiro stopped as well.

"What's wrong, guys?" Blaze asked.

"You heard that too, right?" Lucas questioned, ignoring Blaze as Shiro nodded.

"Heard what?" Fera asked.

"Somebody! Please, help me!" A woman shouted. The group looked at each other as they headed over to where the voice was. There, they saw a woman holding her daughter as her husband stood in front of them.

"Back up, old man." One of the bandits insulted.

"I won't let you hurt my wife or daughter!" The man shouted.

"Do you know who we are? We're members of God Pegasus! The second strongest guild in Fiore! Show some respect!" The leader of the bandits yelled. The man suddenly trembled as he backed away.

"Y-You're Sabertooth's only ally..." The man muttered.

"That's right! Bow down to us!" A bandit taunted.

"Hey!" Lucas shouted angrily. The bandits turned to look at him. Lucas had his hands in his pockets. "So you're from God Pegasus, correct?"

"Yeah, what about it?" The leader bandit asked.

"It's funny that you say that because..." Lucas moved his shirt to the side, showing his dark green God Pegasus guild mark located on his left pectoral. Atlas, Fera, Shiro, and the Exceeds did the same thing. "My guildmates and I haven't seen you around before."

"That emblem! They're the real deal, Gizmo!" One of the bandits exclaimed.

"Don't call me that!" The leader bandit, now known as Gizmo, shouted.

"We'll show you just how strong actual members of God Pegasus are." Fera stated. "Fang Magic: Bite Clap!" Fera summoned two halves of a fanged jaw that was controlled by each hand. He slammed his two hands together as it creates a large bite attack, attacking some of the bandits.

"Earth God's Bellow!" Atlas shouted, letting out a blast of dark black-golden energy infused with earthly materials as he knocked out two bandits.

"Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist!" Shiro yelled as he punched some of the bandits with lightning.

"Jade Dragon's Wing Attack!" Lucas shouted as streams of green energy finished off Gizmo.

All of the bandits were on the ground, defeated. Lucas walked over to Gizmo, who was the leader of the bandits. He grabbed his collar as Gizmo looked at Lucas with fear in his eyes.

"Our Master doesn't need weaklings like you to tarnish God Pegasus' name. If I hear anything about you and your group posing as members of my guild again, I won't hesitate to kill you. You got that?" Lucas threatened.

"Y-Yes, sir!" Gizmo stuttered, still terrified.

Lucas released him. "Let's head back to the guild. The police will take care of them." He said as the others nodded.

"You do realize we have to go back on the train to go back to Bosco, right?" Atlas reminded him.

"P-Please don't make us go through that again..." Lucas and Shiro groaned.

* * *

**A/N: There you go!**

**If your OC hasn't been introduced, then it will be in the next chapter! Since that's when I'll start the actual arc!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**~Kyle**


	4. Lunar Fang Strikes (Lunar Fang Arc)

**A/N: Hello, readers! Another chapter is here!**

**Here's the start of the Lunar Fang arc!**

**On my updated character list, Izumi is supposed to be a female. I accidently typed male when I was redoing it. Oops. **

**Also, I probably should've mentioned this before, but English is not my first language (I'm German) so if you see spelling errors I apologize. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO: LUNAR FANG STRIKES**

"You itchin' to fight, crystal breathing bastard?!"

"Bring it on, stupid lightning jerk!"

Sting and Lector walked into the God Pegasus guild to find Lucas and Shiro fighting, again. "Just another normal day at the God Pegasus guild..." Lector commented. "You got that right." Sting agreed with his partner.

"Are you here for Lucas, Sting?" A woman with long white hair and blue eyes asked, walking up to them. She wore a simple blue dress with transparent blue Pegasus wings along her back. Her icy blue God Pegasus guild mark was located on right inner thigh.

"Oh. Hello, Alyssa." Sting said. "Yes, I am."

"Lucas! Stop fighting with Shiro! Your boyfriend is here to see you!" A twenty-five year old female with large red hair and green eyes shouted from the bar. She wore bronze on her forearms, biceps, and thighs. She carried a sword and wore a gold circlet. She also wore a torn, tank skirt, a tank top which only covered her bossom and a tan cape with a hood and no shoes. Her blue God Pegasus guild mark was on her left leg.

"Y-Yes, Olga!" Lucas stuttered. He stopped fighting with Shiro as he rushed up to Sting and hugged him.

"What are you doing here, Sting?" Lucas asked.

"I was wondering if my lovely boyfriend would like to go on a job with me?" Sting asked.

"You're gonna have to hold off on that thought, loverboy." A twenty-two year old female with long light blue hair and icy blue eyes said. She wore a black tank top with black jeans and black ankle boots. A dark blue moon with a fancy design on the left side was on her right shoulder. Two other people were with her.

"Who the hell are you guys?" A twenty year old male with short ash colored hair and violet eyes asked. He wore a gray sweatshirt with the sleeves rolled up, black pants, and a silver earring in the left ouse and a long black katana attached to his back. A ash colored God Pegasus guild mark was on his left forearm.

"That's Lunar Fang, Lex..." Lucas replied, noticing the woman's guild mark right away.

"I see you know us, Jade Tactician." A twenty year old woman with shoulder length white frizzy curls and amber yellow eyes said. She wore a tight gray sleeveless short kimono that went over her body and an opening on the back to show her skin, with armguards and thigh high boots. A large forest green Lunar Fang guild mark was on her upper back.

"Rosaline, Izumi, don't forget what we came here for." A nineteen year old male with spiky midnight blue hair and red eyes reminded her. He wore a dark blue cloak with the hood on that was opened showing his chest with a faceless oni mask and one of the horns is cut purposely on the left side. He was shirtless with tape around his left arm and wore khaki cargo pants tucked into black pirate boots. He had a small silverish blue Lunar Fang guild mark on the left side of his neck.

This catches Atlas' attention. "That voice..." He muttered.

"Of course, Nero." Rosaline said. "The Master wants _that_ Dragon Slayer. Get him." She ordered, pointing at Lucas.

"If you bastards want him..." A woman with pale platinum blonde hair with blue-silver eyes started to say. She wore a long-sleeved forest-green colored shirt with earth-brown hems and strings to adjust the tightness of the shirt, fingerless black gloves, baggy light brown cotton pants, and knee-high black leather boots. A wolf fang earring hanged from her left ear and a small silver cuff is on her right ear. A dark gray cloak with raven black details covered her outfit. A warm amber-green God Pegasus guild mark was on her upper back right in between her shoulder blades.

"Then you have to get through us first!" A twenty-two year old woman with short straight black hair and blue eyes finishes for her. She wore a light green tank top, black sports pants, and black boots. She also had a compound bow in her hand. A light green God Pegasus guild mark was on her right forearm. Both women headed straight for the Lunar Fang members.

"Ria, Bella, wait!" Drake shouted.

"Water God's Bellow!" Izumi shouted as a blast of black water appeared, sending both Rialle and Bella crashing into a wall.

Nero teleported to Sting and did a 5 hit punch combo, with the 5th punch stunning Sting as he fell backwards.

"Water God's Tsunami!" Izumi shouted as a dark blue Magic Circle appeared above Lucas and a blast of black water appeared, knocking him out and leaving him soaked.

Rosaline walked up to Lucas and passed him over to Nero. "We got what we came here for." She said.

"Nero...!" Atlas growled.

Nero smirked at him. "We'll finish what we started soon, Atlas..." He said as he followed his comrades out of God Pegasus with Lucas on his back.

* * *

The guild was silent. No one spoke. No one did anything. "Damn it!" Atlas shouted, clenching his fist."What are we doing standing around for? We need to rescue Lucas!"

"I feel the exact same way." Shiro agreed. "That idiot may be a pain in the ass but he doesn't deserve to be with those scumbags."

"We always have been on bad terms with Lunar Fang but I never imagined they'd go this far." Drake added.

"Let Sabertooth help you guys." Sting offered. "God Pegasus was always there for us. Let us be there for you."

"Sting-kun is right!" Lector agreed.

"This is our own problem. We don't need to drag other guilds into our mess." Rialle informed.

"Luke is my mate, damn it! You don't understand the bond that mates have. We have a desire to protect what's ours." Sting said.

"Sting's right..." A male with long dark brown hair and blue eyes agreed. He wore a white overcoat with black attire underneath, black pants, and black combat boots. A white God Pegasus guild mark was on his left shoulder.

"Master Kaiba..." Fera muttered.

"Sting. Go alert Jiemma and your guild. Let him know the situation we're in." Kaiba ordered. Sting nodded as he and Lector headed out of the guild. "Everyone else, we need to make a plan to rescue Lucas."

"I say we just storm the damn place. Lucas was the one who usually came up with the tactics and plans anyway." Atlas pointed out.

"Which is exactly why they probably took him." Eric guessed. "They know that he's important to our guild. Without him, we're basically useless."

"No..." Kaiba shot down his answer. "I'm assuming they need him for an entirely different reason."

Ace was standing next to Blaze as he stayed silent, thinking about his partner that was captured. Blaze looks over at his friend. "You alright, Ace?" He asked silently.

"I'm fine, Blaze. Just worried about Lucas is all." Ace replied.

Blaze nodded. "I would be worried if it was Shiro instead of Lucas that got captured." He said.

_"Lucas... I hope you're all right..." _Ace thought.

* * *

_Meanwhile... _

Lucas was chained in a cell. "Let's go alert Master Kazuo that we caught him." Nero said as him, Rosaline, and Izumi headed out.

A few moments later, Lucas heard the door to the dungeon open. A twenty-one year old male with spiky black hair and red eyes appeared. He wore a dark red cloak with black attire underneath, black pants, and black combat boots. A black Lunar Fang guild mark was on his right shoulder. A gray colored Exceed with black eyes wearing a green dress and a green bow on her right ear was in his arms. A white Lunar Fang guild mark was on her back.

"Ah, he's even more beautiful in person, Chii." The male stated with a thick Spanish accent, entering the cell and closing it behind him.

"Is this the Dragon Slayer you were talking about, Akame?" The Exceed, known as Chii, asked.

"Indeed it is. Lucas Ray, The Jade Dragon Slayer." Akame replied.

"Who are you?" Lucas asked.

"Who am I, _mi amor?_" Akame repeated. The nickname gave Lucas chills. "I'm Akame Ketsu, The Blood Dragon Slayer." He replied.

"Blood Dragon Slayer?" Lucas questioned.

"That's right." Akame replied. He unbuttoned Lucas' dark green shirt, revealing his chest and his dark green God Pegasus guild mark that was located on his left pectoral. "And we are going to have so much fun."

_"Atlas, Eric, Shiro, everyone in God Pegasus... Please, hurry."_ Lucas thinks to himself.

* * *

**A/N: Second chapter done!**

**Translation: Mi armor = my love (which I'm pretty sure all of you knew that)**

**Akame is originally from Spain (I was going to pick Germany, but nah) so you'll see a lot of Spanish words in this arc as well as the whole story when Akame joins God Pegasus. **

**I'm also adding Sabertooth in this arc, because I always wondered what they did during the time that the Tenrou Team was on Tenrou island for seven years. If you're going to yell at me on that, please remember that I mentioned Kaiba and Jiemma are old friends, and Sting is Lucas' mate so why wouldn't he help his boyfriend's guild?**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**~Kyle**


	5. Rescuing Lucas (Lunar Fang Arc)

**A/N: Hello, readers! Welcome to a new chapter!**

**So, I'm making a love triangle between Sting, Akame, and Lucas. While Sting is Lucas' mate (and it will stay that way), Akame just wants him for sex (yes, I just used that word. Might as well be straight forward)**

**Basically, Akame is like Bacchus. He only wants Lucas for his body. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE: RESCUING LUCAS**

Lucas grunted as the knife slashed down his side. It was just him and Akame now. His Exceed, Chii, had left. It was only them. Akame looked at the knife that was dripping with blood as he put it close to his mouth and licked the blade.

"Dragon Slayer blood..." Akame said. "I have to admit, it's a lot more tastier than animal blood that I usually drink."

Akame stabbed Lucas' right side as he flinched in pain. He harshly took it back out. "Scream for me, Prince..." Akame demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about with this Prince crap..." Lucas muttered. "But I'll never scream. You can toture me all you want. So go ahead."

"Oh? You don't remember about your past?" Akame asked, lifting up Lucas' chin. "Interesting..."

"You'll pay for this, bastard..." Lucas replied. "You've messed with the wrong guild. God Pegasus is a guild that you don't want to anger..."

"Are you now? Well, I don't see them coming anytime soon. Maybe they don't care about you after all." Akame taunted.

"You're wrong. They'll come for me. I know it." Lucas claimed. _"At least, I hope so..."_

* * *

The members of Lunar Fang were talking, drinking, and laughing. Most of them were talking about how Izumi, Rosaline, and Nero captured the Jade Dragon Slayer and how Akame Ketsu was down in the dungeon torturing him.

Three Lunar Fang members were heading out of the guild, ready to go on a job. "Aww, we can't let them have all the fun." A guild member commented.

"Yeah, we need to pick on a few of them ourselves." Another member agreed.

Suddenly, the entrance was blasted open as the members flew back. When the dust cleared, it showed Atlas, Master Kaiba, Sabertooth, and the rest of the God Pegasus guild was behind them.

"God Pegasus has come calling!" Master Kaiba shouted.

"All right!" Shiro shouted as he attacked some of the Lunar Fang members with lightning. "Anyone will do! Come at me!" The God Pegasus and Sabertooth members started attacking the Lunar Fang members.

Bella readied her bow. "Bow Magic: Homing Shot!" She shouted as a light green Magic Circle with a tree in the middle appeared as she shot the bow after she locked onto her target and the blow exploded upon contact.

"Fang Magic: Top Jaw!" Fera shouted as a maroon Magic Circle appeared as it summoned a top half of a set of fangs and swiped at his opponent.

"Mythos Awakening: Excalibur!" Eric shouted as he summoned a sword and attacked some of the members.

"Frozen Magic: Frozen Revenge!" Alyssa yelled, slowly freezing her targets solid.

"Holy crap!"

"The God Pegasus members are no joke!"

"They're even stronger with Sabertooth at their side!"

"Tell me where I can find Akame Ketsu and my mate!" Sting shouted. "White Dragon's Roar!"

"Shadow Dragon's Roar!" Rogue yelled as their attacks combined and attacked a few members.

"Earth God's Devastation!" Atlas shouted as he leaped into the air and forcefully smashes his fists into the ground, sending an earthquake towards his targets. "Eucliffe! We can handle things out here! Go and find Lucas!"

"Right!" Sting agreed as he blasted the Lunar Fang members that were in his way. _"Don't worry, Luke. I'm coming..."_

Akame was watching Sting blast his guild members. Chii was right next to him. "So that's the Prince's mate, huh? I bet he doesn't even know the truth about him..."

"Akame, there you are." An eighteen year old woman with wavy dark purple hair that reached her lower back and gray eyes said, appearing next to him. She wore a dark blue one piece suit with some silver armor plating on the shoulders and wrists. The suit had an opening on the top of her b*** to show clevage and a slit in the middle section to show her belly and figure. She also had black thigh high boots with purple lightning hue on the sides. She also wore a diamond ring. Her purple Lunar Fang guild mark was located above her left b***.

"Natsumi, I was wondering where you were." Akame said. "Not joining in on the fun?"

"It was unknown to me that Lunar Fang would start a war with God Pegasus." Natsumi stated. "I do not wish to fight him."

"Oh, the Earth God Slayer, right?" Akame asked. "You slept with him and now you want him?"

"So what? You want the Prince, don't you?" Natsumi asked. "Anyways, how's he doing?"

"Not looking so well. I used my magic on him. He shouldn't be able to fight for the whole war. You know what my magic does to people." Akame replied.

"Yes, you manipulate their blood and attack them from the inside. Quite interesting." Natsumi said.

"Enough chatting. Let's see how this war plays out." Akame said, together the three of them watched as their guild mates battled with God Pegasus and Sabertooth.

* * *

_Meanwhile... _

Sting was running through the dungeon. _"I can sense him. His smell is faint."_ He thought. He finally stopped at the cell he was looking for. The sight that he saw broke his heart.

"Luke!" Sting shouted. He grabbed the keys from the hanger and unlocked the cell. He unlocked the handcuffs on Lucas' wrists as he caught him before he fell to the ground.

"Sting-kun..." Lucas muttered.

"I'm here. You're okay." Sting said as he held him. "God Pegasus and Sabertooth are fighting right now."

"He told me that you guys wouldn't come." Lucas mentioned. "I knew you would though."

Lucas groaned in pain as he clenched onto his mate's jacket. Sting clenched his jaw in anger. He hated seeing the person that he loved in pain. He cared him out of the dungeon and into Lunar Fang's guild hall.

Everyone stopped to look at Sting. "Lucas!" Drake shouted.

Kaiba saw the state that Lucas was in. He knew that his guild couldn't continue fighting after seeing one of their own like that. "Everyone retreat!" He ordered. "Back to the guild!"

"What are you talking about, Master?" Lex shouted.

"We have to get revenge for Lucas!" Atlas added.

"Retreat, that is an order!" Kaiba yelled. Everyone stopped fighting as they headed back to their guild.

"Turning tail already? You're no fun..." Akame insulted as he watched God Pegasus and Sabertooth heading out of the guild.

* * *

_Bosco Magic Hospital... _

Everyone was at the hospital. Lucas was on the bed while Sting was holding his hand and Ace was on the bed next to him. Everyone had the same expression. They were all angry that this happened to one of their own.

"How is he?" Drake asked, breaking the silence.

"Doctor says he has a major blood clot and his red blood cells are attacking each other." Atlas replied. "Though he'll survive."

"Thank goodness." Alyssa said, sighing of relief.

"We still can't let them get away with this crap." Olga stated.

"I feel the exact same way." Sting agreed.

"I'll say it once, I'll say it again." Shiro said. "Lousy bunch of scumbags."

"What did they want with Lucas anyway?" Fera asked. "What did he do to deserve this kind of torture?"

Kaiba looked like he was in deep thought. "_Kazuo couldn't have figured out that he is the Runaway Prince could he?"_ He thinks to himself. _"If so, I might need to protect him a little harder..."_

"Master." Eric suddenly said, getting Kaiba's attention. "You look like you're in deep thought. Do you know why this is happening to Lucas?"

"I have a theory." Kaiba replied. "Though, I might be wrong." He added quickly before his guild could ask questions._ "Lucas doesn't even remember where he's from. This is just a secret that I have to keep from them."_

Atlas clenched his fist, looking at his friend that was in pain. "They're going to pay for this..." He muttered. He turned around to face his guild mates, who were backing up from all of the magic power that was raiding off of him. "If they think they can get away with this, I'll show them myself that they're dead wrong!"

* * *

**A/N: There you go!**

**Another chapter done!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**~Kyle**


	6. Alyssa Vs Zoey (Lunar Fang Arc)

**A/N: Hello, readers! Welcome to a new chapter!**

**This is the beginning of the battles!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR: ALYSSA VS ZOEY **

God Pegasus was once again fighting Lunar Fang. Alyssa was running through the hallways of the guild, trying to find an opponent. Unaware that someone was watching her from above.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Alyssa stopped and turned to see a twenty-two year old woman with bob shaped pale blonde hair with a bang covering her right eye and forest green eyes. She wore a skin tight red crop top with a zipper opened just enough to reveal cleavage but not showing her entire chest. She wore a headband to cover her forehead and to make her stand out. She also wore dark red tights with a red robe covering the tights and black flats. Her red Lunar Fang guild mark was located on the left side of her abdomen.

"Who the hell are you?" Alyssa asked.

"I'm Zoey Velveteen." Zoey replied.

"You're a member of Lunar Fang." Alyssa mumbled, readying her ice magic. "Glacial Magic: Glacial Plummet!" She shouted, firing a few large chunks of glacial ice towards Zoey.

"Oh? You use ice magic? You'll hate my magic then." Zoey taunted. A red Magic Circle with a flame design in the middle appeared as she gathered lava and used one arm to shoot a constant beam, melting the chunks of ice that were heading towards her.

"Shit..." Alyssa mumbled. _"How the hell am I supposed to beat this chick now?"_

"Looks like you finally met your match, Frostmourne." Zoey stated.

"Don't get cocky, Velveteen." Alyssa growled.

* * *

_With Sting, Ace, and Lucas..._

Everyone had already left the hospital, heading back to Lunar Fang to get revenge for Lucas. Sting clenched his mate's hand while Ace was across from him. Lector was right next to Sting.

"Sting-kun..." Lector muttered. He hated seeing his best friend in pain like this. He looked over to Ace. Who was his other Exceed best friend besides Frosch.

Lucas groaned as he opened his eyes. "Sting?" He muttered. Sting looked up and saw that his beautiful green-eyed boyfriend had woken up.

"I'm here, love. You're okay." Sting informed.

"Everything hurts, Sting..." Lucas whined.

"I know, Luke. But you're alive. That's all that matters." Sting said.

"Where is everyone?" Lucas asked, realizing that only Sting and their Exceeds were in the room.

"They all left to fight the members of Lunar Fang." Sting replied.

"Damn it." Lucas groaned, struggling to get up. He whimpered in pain as he laid back down.

"Idiot. You need to rest." Sting informed.

"Sting, do you not understand that I'm needed?" Lucas asked. "I need to help my guild. I'm their tactician. I need to come up with plans and tactics to make sure that they get out of this alive."

"They'll be fine, Luke. Sabertooth is helping them out. They're not alone." Sting responded.

"Still, I feel like I'm abandoning them." Lucas said, sighing.

"You're not." Sting reassured him. "You're injured. The best you can do for them is to get some rest and focus on getting better."

"Yeah, you're right." Lucas said. "Thanks, Sting."

* * *

Alyssa was on the ground as Zoey smirked. "Huh, I guess you're not as strong as I thought." Zoey taunted. "Though, it's like what they say. Fire always overpowers ice. No matter what."

"No matter what, huh?" Alyssa muttered, slowly getting back up.

Zoey formed a fireball in her hand as she shoots it towards Alyssa. "Glacial Magic: Glacial Wall!" Alyssa shouted as she summoned a wall of ice to block the fireballs.

"Frozen Magic: Frozen Desolation!" Alyssa yelled as she trapped Zoey within a mental abyss of her deepest nightmares.

_"That will hold her."_ Alyssa thought. Heat suddenly appeared from the ice as a blinding flash of light appeared, blinding and burning Alyssa in the process as she fell to the ground once more.

"That was a dirty trick that you played on me." Zoey growled. "Unlucky for you, it didn't work."

Alyssa got up once more. She was about to call out a spell when Zoey summoned her legendary spear made from the flames of hell and threw it towards Alyssa, causing an explosion.

When the dust settled, Alyssa was on the ground, unable to get up. "Well, I guess this is it for you. Huh, I thought God Pegasus was supposed to be strong. I suppose your guild is weak after all."

Alyssa thought about her guild mates who were fighting, Lucas who was in the hospital, and most importantly, Eric. "Oh? You're still standing? When are you going to learn that it's pointless?" Zoey asked.

"Frozen Magic..." Alyssa muttered. "Frozen Revenge!" She shouted. Ice slowly started freezing Zoey before she could react.

"Never call my guild weak again..." Alyssa said as she walked away.

* * *

Everyone was back in the hospital once they got the message from Sting that Lucas had woken up. "Lucas!" Atlas, Eric, and Shiro shouted as they rushed towards him, hugging him tight.

"Watch it, you idiots! Lucas is still healing!" Ace shouted.

"Sorry." The three said as they released Lucas.

"Now that everyone is here. I have made a plan that will get us to win this thing." Lucas informed, carefully sitting up with the help of Sting and Rogue.

"Against my wishes." Sting argued.

"Alyssa has informed me that she had beaten Zoey. The Fire and Lava Mage." Lucas started to say. "Atlas and Fera, you will end up meeting Nero and Natsumi at this mark." Lucas said as he circled part of a section of Lunar Fang's guild.

"I trust that you'll be able to handle Nero, Atlas. Natsumi most likely won't fight you. So Fera will have to deal with her." Lucas continued.

"You can count on us, Lucas." Atlas said.

"Right." Fera agreed.

"Ally." Lucas stated, catching Rialle's attention. "I've got you meeting up and fighting with Rosaline at this point." Lucas circled a second spot on the map. "Both of you have similar magic. Though, watch out for her Stone Eyes. She'll most likely use that attack first."

"Got it." Rialle said.

"Olga. You'll be dealing with Milan. She's one of the toughest to beat. I'm leaving her with you. You'll meet her right here." Lucas informed as he circled a third spot.

"I'll get the job done, Lucas." Olga told him.

Once everyone got who they were battling, Lucas sighed. "All that's left is Akame." He stated.

"Luke." Sting said. "Let me handle him."

"I can't put you in danger like that, Sting. You saw what he did to me." Lucas reminded him.

"And that's exactly why I need to be the one to defeat him." Sting informed. "Please... Let me do this for you."

Lucas looked at him. Finally, he nodded. "All right. You'll be meeting Akame and his Exceed here." Lucas said as he circled the last spot on the map. "Everyone who's not assigned a Lunar Fang member to battle, you'll be fighting the other guild members and provide backup to people who need it. As well as helping the injuried."

"Now, let's go win this war!" Lucas shouted, raising his fist.

"Yeah!" Everyone else agreed, raising their fists as well.

Kaiba watched as he smiled at his guild. _"Watch out Kazuo, because my guild is coming for you."_

* * *

**A/N: There you go!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**~Kyle**


	7. Battle Royale (Lunar Fang Arc)

**A/N: Hello, readers! **

**I'm putting all the battles in this one chapter because I'm hella lazy and I don't feel like writing a separate chapter for each of the battles. **

**So expect a long chapter. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE: BATTLE ROYALE**

Atlas and Fera were running through the Lunar Fang guild. "Are you sure you'll be able to handle Natsumi? Her magic is similar to Shiro's. Just a Devil Slayer instead of a Dragon Slayer." Atlas said.

"I'll be fine, Atlas." Fera reassured him.

Atlas was about to say something else, but they got interrupted. "Looking for us?" Atlas and Fera looked up to see Nero and Natsumi coming out of the shadows.

"Lucas' tactics never cease to amaze me." Atlas commented.

"Damn straight." Fera replied.

"Looks like we found you." Nero sang in a mockingly tone.

"Wrong. We actually found you." Atlas denied.

"Remember what I said, Nero. I'm not fighting him." Natsumi reminded her comrade.

"All this just because you spent one night with him." Nero mumbled, clearly annoyed.

"Lightning Devil's Rage!" Natsumi shouted as a blast of purple and white demonic energy with lightning energy infused in it shot out of her mouth and headed towards Fera, making him fall to the ground.

"Fera!" Atlas shouted, worried about his guild mate.

"I'm fine!" Fera informed as he got back up.

Atlas glared at Nero. "Let's see if you remember your training from Terra, Nero." He said as he got into a fighting stance.

* * *

_With Rialle..._

Meanwhile, Rialle was looking in the area where Lucas told her to go. "I figured I would run into one of you pests sooner or later." A voice said, making Rialle turn around. She saw Rosaline looking at her.

"Who would've thought that I would run into you though." Rosaline added, glaring at her.

Suddenly, Rosaline's eyes became golden. "Stone Eyes!" She shouted. However, Rialle was quicker as she dodged out of her way to avoid being turned into stone.

_"Just like Lucas predicted..."_ Rialle thinks to herself.

"Illusion Magic: Entanglement!" Rialle shouted as she disappeared. Moments later, Rosaline was surrounded by several vines and chains, but before they could bind her, she ended up dodging.

"Sorry, honey. I saw that attack coming." Rosaline informed.

Rosaline used her All Seeing Eye to see where she could easily attack Rialle. _"She is one of the strongest members in God Pegasus that's not S-Class from what Nero told me aside from Lex Luter."_ She thought.

She finally found something interesting about her as she smirked. "Illusion Magic: Fear Factor!" Rosaline shouted. Rialle was suddenly in the God Pegasus guild. Sting was facing them, and he was carrying something. Or more like _someone. _

Familiar spiky light brown hair was shown. _"No... Don't tell me Lucas is..."_ She thought.

And that's when everything came crashing down.

* * *

Below the second floor, Olga was looking for Milan. Her green eyes scanned the empty hallway. "Out of everyone in God Pegasus, I had to get the Tribe woman coming after me." Olga heard a voice say.

Olga looked up to see a doll with blonde curly hair that reached down to their hips and sapphire blue eyes. The doll wore a white frilly dress with a knee-length skirt and contained no sleeves. She also had a large disc-hat that provides her body with shade.

_"Creepy..."_ Olga thought.

"I think my original form will please you more." The doll said. Soon, a twenty-three year old woman with straight jet black hair and crimson red eyes was in the doll's place. She wore a black trench coat worn over a black tank top, a black mid-thigh skirt, and black leather knee-high boots. A red Lunar Fang guild mark was on the left side of her left thigh.

"Requip: The Amazoness: Whip Chain!" Olga yelled as she requipped into an outfit that was equipped with a chain whip that had a ball on the end with three spikes attached to it. She headed towards Milan, trying to attack her.

However, Milan ended up blocking it. "Doll Magic: Creation Ex Nihilo!" She shouted. Suddenly, a doll version of Lucas appeared in front of her.

"You must be pretty stupid to think that you'll trick me into thinking that's Lucas." Olga informed as she chuckled. "The real Lucas is resting in the hospital."

The doll version of Lucas attacked Olga, sending her to the ground and removing her outfit as she appeared back into her normal clothing.

"Sure fights like Lucas though!" Olga commented.

* * *

Both Atlas and Fera were on the ground. "Come on, Atlas. I thought you were stronger than that." Nero taunted. "Perhaps you're as weak as that Jade Tactician of yours."

Atlas slowly got up. "Call my best friend weak one more time. I dare you. There's a reason why he's God Pegasus' ace." He threatened. "Earth God's Cataclysm!" Atlas shouted as he summoned a boulder and punches it. The boulder headed straight towards Nero.

Nero slammed his palm against the ground as a light blue Magic Circle with an oni face in the middle appeared. There was a flash of light, and Nero ended up stunning Atlas as he fell to the ground once more.

_"Their Magic Circles..."_ Natsumi thinks to herself. _"They're similar..."_

"Not so smart to be easily distracted during a fight!" Fera shouted. "Fang Magic: Trap Jaw!" He called out. Though, Natsumi was able to dodge it just in time.

"Lightning Devil's Destruction!" Natsumi yelled as she summoned a pillar of lightning as she electrocuted Fera.

"Natsumi, aren't you going to help me?!" Nero asked.

"Forget it! I told you I'm not fighting him!" Natsumi argued.

"I don't give a damn about your stupid love for him! Master Kazuo ordered us to eliminate them and we will do that by working together!" Nero shouted. The two of them began to argue, not noticing that their opponents got up.

"Sounds like teamwork isn't their best subject." Fera commented.

"Hmm..." Atlas thinks for a moment. "Their weakness is teamwork. Like every other dark guild. Fera, if we work together we can defeat them."

"Sounds like a plan." Fera agreed.

Both Atlas and Fera concentrated on their magic power. Nero and Natsumi stopped arguing when they felt a huge amount of magic power coming from the two.

"Fang Magic: Great Fang: Behemoth Crunch!" Fera shouted as a large maroon Magic Circle appeared under Natsumi and a large set of jaws with sharp fangs bit down where she was standing.

"God Slayer's Secret Art!" Atlas yelled. "Havoc Avatar!" Atlas summoned a large aura around himself as it took form of himself as it attacks Nero.

When the dust settled, both Nero and Natsumi were on the ground, defeated. "Glad that's over..." Fera said, sighing as he did so.

"Let's go see if our guild mates need help with their battles." Atlas said.

"Right." Fera said as they walked away from the scene.

"Atlas..." Nero mumbled.

Atlas stopped in his tracks. "You have a chance to become good, Nero." He informed as he turned around. "After this whole war is over, you should consider joining God Pegasus. It's not too late to change." And with that, Atlas followed his guild mate to look and see if their comrades needed help.

* * *

_"This is not real, Ria, it's an illusion. She's trying to trick you."_ Rialle thinks to herself.

She could see Sting breaking down as Drake and Shiro tried to comfort him. Atlas was clenching his fist, looking like he was about to go on a rampage. Everyone else in the guild had a hint of sadness in their eyes.

_"Come on, Ria... Snap out of it. You're stronger than this."_ Rialle scolded herself.

"Ally!" She heard someone shout. She looked up to see Lucas standing in front of her, perfectly fine. He smiled at her.

"Lucas?" Rialle questioned, thinking this was another illusion.

"Come on, Ally. You really going to let another Illusion Mage trick you?" Lucas asked. "You're a member of the second strongest guild in Fiore! You need to show this woman who God Pegasus really is!"

Rialle smiled. "Yeah... Yeah you're right, Lucas. Thank you." She said. Everyone in the illusion began disappearing as she broke free.

"H-How?" Rosaline asked, shocked. "How did you break free from my illusion?"

"Simple. My friends in God Pegasus helped me out. You should know that you can trick another Illusion Mage for long." Rialle replied.

"Illusion Magic: Jail of the Mists!" Rialle shouted as she created a small illusion in order to blend in the background. She traveled throughout the illusion as she attacked Rosaline multiple times. The illusion disappeared and Rosaline was on the ground, unable to get back up.

_"Time to go see if the others need help..."_ Rialle thought.

* * *

"Requip: The Amazoness: Swords Woman!" Olga shouted as her outfit changed. She held a massive sword. The doll version of Lucas crossed his arms as he blocked her attack using a jade crystal-like shield. Though Olga easily destroyed it.

"See, the real Lucas would know that attack wouldn't block so great when I'm using this outfit." Olga stated, smirking.

"Doll Magic: Pulvis Et Cinis!" Milan yelled as the doll version of Lucas self-destructed, creating a large explosion while Olga was caught in the middle of it.

"Damn it..." Olga muttered as she realized she was out of her outfit and back in her normal clothing once more. _"I underestimated this chick... How am I supposed to beat her?"_

Olga thought for a moment. _"Yes, that might just work!"_ She thinks to herself as she got up from the ground. "Requip: The Amazoness: Brawler!" She shouted, changing into an outfit.

She headed straight for Milan and before Milan can call out a spell Olga punched her multiple times using her brute strength. She landed one final punch in her face as Milan went flying through a wall.

Olga waited for a few moments and noticed that Milan didn't get back up. "Hope I didn't kill the poor girl. Oops." Olga said to herself as she chuckled a bit. Lucas had always told her that her strength was overbearing.

"Well, I guess it's time to see how the others are doing." Olga said as she went on her way.

* * *

Lucas sighed as he laid his head on the pillow. It had been a few hours since everyone left to do what they were assigned to do. Sting had left only minutes later because he wanted to stay with his mate a little longer.

"I'm so useless in here, Ace..." Lucas groaned.

"The doctor said you should get better just in time for the war to be over." Ace replied. "You're not useless, Lucas. You still did your part."

"I suppose you're right. I'm really worried about Sting though." Lucas stated.

"He'll be fine. He's doing it for you, after all." Ace reminded him.

"That's why I'm scared for him." Lucas admitted.

"He's also apart of the strongest guild in Fiore, and Lector is with him. Knowing Lector, he'll watch out for Sting. There's nothing to be worried about." Ace kept trying to reassure him.

"Yeah, you're right." Lucas finally agreed.

Master Kaiba suddenly walked into the room. "Oh, Master." Lucas greeted.

"How are you feeling, Lucas?" Kaiba asked.

"Better I suppose. I'm recovering." Lucas replied.

"That's good." Kaiba smiled. "I thought I would visit you before I went to deal with Kazuo."

"Hmm? You're going to fight him?" Lucas questioned.

"It's the only way to end this war. Plus, I have questions that need to be answered by him." Kaiba stated.

"Well... Good luck, Master." Lucas said.

Kaiba nodded as he walked out of the room. _"Now... Time to ask Kazuo what he wanted from Lucas..."_

* * *

**A/N: There we go!**

**I feel like the battles kinda sucked. If they did, I apologize. I get bored easily when I'm writing fight scenes. Oops. **

**Sting and Akame's battle will be in the next chapter because there's a lot of information that I'm going to be revealing. **

**Track season is starting on Monday so if I don't update as much it's because I don't have a lot of free time. **

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**~Kyle**


	8. Lunar Fang Defeated (Lunar Fang Arc)

**A/N: Hello, readers! Welcome to a new chapter!**

**I have made another OC guild story! (Because I'm obsessed with making them, oops) **

**So if you want an OC in that story, make sure you submit one!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX: LUNAR FANG DEFEATED**

_Meanwhile..._

Sting and Lector were looking around. "Sting-kun, someone's coming..." Lector warned. Sting got into a fighting stance as Akame came out of the shadows with Chii right behind him.

"Ah. I told you the Prince's mate would come for me, Chii." Akame stated.

"Prince? Do you mean Luke?" Sting asked.

"Of course I mean him. Tch, you call yourself his mate when you don't even know much about him?" Akame answered. "Lucas is the Prince of Fiore. The younger sibling of Princess Hisui."

This leaves both Sting and Lector in shock. "No... You're lying. Luke would've told me something as big as that." Sting said.

Akame sighed. "He would if he remembered that he was the Prince. He is known as the Runaway Prince. Though, I assume he somehow lost his memories when he was a child and the only thing he can remember is his dragon parent."

"So how do you know about this when Luke himself doesn't know?" Sting asked.

"Because my parents were servants in the castle. I grew up with Lucas." Akame replied.

_(Flashback)_

_"Lucas-sama!" A younger Akame shouted, rushing over to meet his best friend. _

_"Akame. What have I told you about being so formal? You can just call me Lucas." A younger Lucas informed. He took Akame's hand and guided him through the long hallway to his room and then his balcony. "What are you doing away from your parents anyway? You know we can't be seen by my father or Arcadios." _

_"I wanted to see you." Akame replied, pouting. "It's boring down in the servant chambers. Plus, Arcadios is always around your sister anyway."_

_Lucas sighed, knowing what Akame said was true. Arcadios was around Hisui a lot. "I guess that makes sense. Hisui is the oldest after all." He said. _

_"You should be the King when your father retires, Lucas-sama. I don't want to serve your sister in the future." Akame stated._

_Lucas laughed. "She's not that bad. I don't want to be King anyways." He replied, staring into the night sky. "I'm planning on running away soon, Akame. I want to be free. I want to learn magic. To join a wizard guild." _

_"You want to leave me?" Akame asked. _

_"Of course not, Akame! You should come with me. We can run away together. We'll learn magic and join a guild. We'll be together, Akame." Lucas replied._

_Akame nodded. "Alright, Lucas-sama. When do we leave?"_

_"Tonight. When my father and sister are asleep." Lucas answered. _

_(End Flashback)_

"So that's what Lucas and I did. We ran away that night. When his father and sister were asleep. Though, Lucas and I got caught by the guards, and while we were running, Lucas and I ended up getting separated. I spent days looking for him, and that's when I met the Blood Dragon, Ketsu. I met Master Kazuo soon after my dragon disappeared and joined Lunar Fang. Never seeing Lucas again until now." Akame explained.

He then glared at Sting. "Only to find out that he already had someone, and that someone was you, Sting Eucliffe. You took the love of my life away from me!" Akame shouted. "Blood Dragon's Roar!" A blast of red mist headed straight towards Sting, knocking him down onto the ground.

"Sting-kun!" Lector shouted, worried about his best friend.

"I'm fine, Lector!" Sting said.

Sting slowly got back up. "That shouldn't matter to you. Lucas is finally free from being a royal, and you're trying to make him remember just because you're selfish?" He clenched his fists. "That pisses me off."

"Damn you, Eucliffe!" Akame shouted, ready to cast another spell.

* * *

_With Kaiba..._

Kaiba entered Kazuo's chambers that were located on the top floor. "I was wondering when you would finally face me." A voice said. Kaiba looked up and saw a man with long black hair and brown eyes. He wore a black cloak with black attire underneath and black combat boots. A black Lunar Fang guild mark was on the left side of his neck.

"Kazuo..." Kaiba growled. "What's your business with Lucas?"

Kazuo chuckled. "I assume you already know that, Kaiba. Lucas is the Runaway Prince. His dear old man wanted his runaway son back. So he hired Lunar Fang to eliminate God Pegasus. The guild that his precious son was in."

"You're lying. Toma would never hire a dark guild to get his son back." Kaiba denied his words.

"Oh, but he did. And he offered a good amount of money too." Kazuo stated.

_"There's something that's bothering me though..."_ Kaiba thinks to himself. _"Why does Toma want his son back after all these years?"_

"You're not getting him. I'll protect him no matter what." Kaiba informed.

"Lunar Fang always delivers the target when there's money involved. Hand over the Runaway Prince or you're guild will fall to the depths of Lunar Fang..." Kazuo threatened while smirking.

Kaiba chuckled. "Then I guess you don't really know my guild at all. Do you, Kazuo?"

* * *

"Blood Dragon's Raging Fist!" Akame shouted. Red mist covered his right hand as he punched Sting, sending him crashing into a wall. Sting groaned as he slowly got up, but was soon knocked back on the ground as Akame kicked him in the face.

"I was the one who was supposed to be with him." Akame started to say, throwing another kick to Sting's side as he winced in pain. "He promised me that he would always be with me. That we would be together!"

"So why did he choose a tiger like you? What's so special about you?!" Akame yelled. He was about to cast a spell on him, but he was interrupted.

"Jade Dragon's Guard!" A jade crystalized shield appeared, protecting Sting from Akame.

Sting and Akame both looked to see Lucas panting with his hand out. Ace was right next to him. "I tried to stop him. He wouldn't listen." Ace explained.

"You will not hurt him anymore." Lucas said as the shield disappeared.

"Luke, you're supposed to be resting." Sting informed.

"I had a feeling you were injured. So I sneaked past the doctors to come save you." Lucas told him. He groaned as he held his side, falling into Sting's arms who immediately caught him before he fell.

"Idiot. I told you that I could handle it." Sting stated. "Your magic energy isn't fully back yet."

"Yeah, but I had enough to cast that spell." Lucas said, chuckling.

Akame looked at the couple. _"He looks so happy... I used to make him happy like that."_ He then smiled to himself. _"I could tell that the Prince is happy where he is. He has a mate. A wonderful guild to call family... perhaps Master Kazuo was wrong. He doesn't need to be a royal." _

Akame walked up to Lucas and Sting. "Hey, what are you-" Sting started to say. Akame pressed his right hand on Lucas's chest as a dark red glow came from his hand. All of his injuries disappeared, leaving only scars.

"Huh?" Lucas questioned.

"Your vitals and organs are back to normal." Akame replied.

"Why would you do that?" Lucas asked.

"I'm calling a truce on this battle. We don't need to fight anymore." Akame told Sting. "Take care of him for me, yeah?"

"You bet I will." Sting responded as him and Lucas walked away from Akame with Lector and Ace trailing behind them.

Chii came flying next to Akame's head. "Are you sure you did the right thing?" She asked.

Akame smiled. "Yeah... Yeah I did. I loved him at some point in my lifetime, but he's clearly happy with someone else. If he's happy, I'm happy."

"Master Kazuo is going to be angry you let the Prince get away." Chii informed.

Akame chuckled. "I have a feeling that Master Kazuo will be no more." He looks over to his partner. "It's like they say, Chii. Light always takes out the Darkness."

* * *

Kaiba was on the ground, injured. "You're as weak as ever, Kaiba. No surprise there. Jiemma and I were always the strong ones when we were younger." Kazuo stated.

"White God's Heavenly Fist!" Kaiba shouted, putting his right fist back as black and white energy covered it. He tried to punch Kazuo, but he ended up blocking Kaiba's attack as he smirked.

"Just as weak as your guild. Makes me wonder why Jiemma decided to start an alliance with you." Kazuo muttered.

"You know as well as I do that you weren't Jiemma's favorite person. He might be a horrible person but he's no where as horrible as you." Kaiba insulted.

"Shadow God's Bellow!" Kazuo shouted, knocking Kaiba to the ground once more. "You should stop trying, Kaiba. This is a battle that you cannot win."

"That's where you're wrong, Kazuo." Kaiba informed, getting up. "God Slayer's Secret Art!"

"Crap!" Kazuo shouted.

"Black Nova!" Kaiba shouted as a blast of black and white energy headed towards Kazuo, creating an explosion.

When the dust disappeared, Kazuo was on the ground, defeated. "That will teach you to mess with my guild, Kazuo..." Kaiba mumbled.

He left the chambers as he appeared on the second floor of the Lunar Fang guild. His guild was looking back at him, waiting for their master to say something.

"Lunar Fang is defeated." Kaiba announced as his guild cheered.

* * *

**A/N: There's the end of the Lunar Fang arc!**

**Also, here's Lucas' famous quote that will be said a lot throughout the book: "You have entered the Pegasus' den. Making us your enemy will turn out very bad for you. No matter how strong you are. You got involved with God Pegasus. You got involved with the Jade Tactician. Welcome to my war." **

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**~Kyle**


	9. Stargazing

**A/N: Hello, readers! Welcome to a new chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN: STARGAZING**

_A week after the war with Lunar Fang..._

A week has passed since the war with Lunar Fang. Everyone started going on jobs. Though, there wasn't much since everyone knew that they had just gotten done with a war. Lucas sighed as he sat next to Atlas and Eric.

"Something bothering you, Lucas?" Atlas asked.

"Sting's been acting weird since his fight with Akame." Lucas replied.

"Weird how?" Atlas questioned.

"He's more protective than he usually is. Though, maybe it's because I was hurt during the war." Lucas responded.

"Have you tried asking him?" Atlas asked.

"Yeah. He told me not to worry about it. That it was just his dragon instincts protecting what's his." Lucas replied.

"Then you shouldn't worry." Atlas said.

"I suppose you're right." Lucas stated, sighing as he did so.

Around nighttime, Lucas stepped out onto the balcony of the guild. "Luke!" He heard a female voice call out. He turned around to see Rialle sitting on top of the guild rooftop.

"Oh, Ally. I should've known you were out here." Lucas said, climbing the ladder to get to the rooftop. Once he was on top, he sits down next to Rialle. He looks up at the stars with her.

"Hey, Ally..." Lucas turns to his female best friend. "Have you ever felt like something apart of you is missing?"

"Is this about Zirconis?" Rialle carefully asked, knowing that talking about his dragon father upset him.

"No, I've accepted that Zirconis is long gone now. I gave up looking for him a long time ago." Lucas replied. "I mean before Zirconis, like I had a completely different life without magic."

"So, your origins, correct?" Rialle asked. Lucas nodded.

"For some reason, I can't remember what my life was like before I met Zirconis. If I had parents or siblings. It's like that part of my life has been wiped out." Lucas explained."Like my memories of it have been erased."

"I think about my family sometimes." Rialle said. "While I was battling Rosaline, I saw you." She turned to Lucas. "In the illusion that she gave me. She tried to trick me into thinking that you were dead."

"How did you get out of it?" Lucas asked.

"I thought about you and the guild. You told me that I was strong enough to overcome it." Rialle replied.

"Thanks for always being there for me, Ally." Lucas said. "You know if I wasn't destined to be with Sting and wasn't completely into guys, I think that you and I probably would've had a romantic relationship."

"We do fight well when we're together." Rialle stated.

Lucas hugs Rialle as he got up and walked down the ladder and into the guild. Rialle sighed as she watched him go, looking back up at the stars once more.

_"A romantic relationship with Lucas, huh? That never really came to mind..."_ Rialle thinks to herself.

* * *

_The next day..._

At the guild, Lucas was sitting with Atlas. They were about to go on a job with Fera and Ace until Master Kaiba appeared on the second floor. "Listen up, brats! We have some new members who have joined the guild. Please give them a God Pegasus welcome!" He announced. Five familar people stood next to him.

"Oh hell no!" Lucas shouted.

Nero hopped down from the second floor. A silverish blue God Pegasus guild mark was located on the left side of his neck. "I see you took my offer." Atlas stated. Nero looked away. "Tch, I didn't join for you. Izumi and Rosaline made me join with them." He said.

Akame walked up to Lucas with Chii by his side. A black God Pegasus guild mark was located on his left shoulder while Chii had a white God Pegasus guild mark on her back. "Don't worry, _mi amor._ I made a truce with your mate. I won't chase after you." Akame told him.

"Nice to see you again, Frostmourne." Zoey greeted. A red God Pegasus guild mark was located on the left side of her abdomen.

"Wish I could say the same, Velveteen..." Alyssa stated.

Rosaline had a forest green God Pegasus guild mark on her upper back while Izumi had a dark blue God Pegasus guild mark located on her right thigh.

"Hmm? Where's Natsumi? I thought she would be here with you guys." Atlas asked.

Nero shrugged. "She said that she didn't want to join God Pegasus. Something about wanting to join this all-female guild. After the war, everyone in Lunar Fang went their separate ways. Well, except Milan. She's dead." He replied.

"And thank god for that. She creeped me out. Always sending her dolls to communicate with us." Izumi said, shuddering.

"Don't say things like that, Izumi. She was still our comrade." Rosaline said.

"Still. That girl was creepy." Izumi stated.

The former Lunar Fang members easily got along with their new comrades. And just like that, everything went back to normal. Lucas and Shiro were fighting, resulting in everyone fighting while others were trying to hide from the madness.

"Does this always happen?" Nero asked.

"You'll get used to it." Atlas replied, chuckling.

* * *

_Elsewhere..._

Milan stands on top of a hill, looking down on the town of Bosco. She remembers about God Pegasus destroying Lunar Fang. She thinks back to where everyone was gone and she found Kazuo, injured and defeated.

_(Flashback)_

_Milan walks into the throne room, immediately seeing Kazuo injured on the ground. "Milan... you're the only one still standing. Thank god..." Kazuo managed to mutter out. _

_"It wasn't easy, but I faked my death. I let that Tribe woman win and think that she killed me. No one knows that I'm alive." She informed. _

_"Milan... You must get revenge on God Pegasus for destroying Lunar Fang. Make sure that they feel our wrath, and that the war hasn't ended. It has just begun." Kazuo said before he passed out._

_"I will, Master..." Milan promised as she left the room. _

_(End Flashback)_

Milan looked at her red Lunar Fang guild mark located on the left side of her left thigh. Her straight jet black hair blowed in the wind. "Milan, are you ready to go?" A voice asked. Two black silhouettes could be seen behind her.

"Yes, I'm ready." Milan replied as she turned around and walked towards the two unnamed silhouettes.

Milan clenched her fist. _"Don't worry, Master Kazuo. I'll get revenge for Lunar Fang. As well as destroy though disgusting traitors..." _

* * *

**A/N: There you go!**

**So yeah, that chapter was short. I apologize. It was kinda like an "Aftermath" chapter. **

**Thoughts on Nero, Rosaline, Zoey, Izumi, and Akame joining God Pegasus? **

**Also yes, Milan is not dead. The last part is a sneek peak for the next arc which I'll be writing before the GMG. It will take a little longer because thinking of arcs takes up a lot of time and I'm busy with school and track. But that doesn't mean I'll be writing down ideas in my notebooks. Oops. **

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**~Kyle**


	10. Surprise Attack (Milan's Revenge Arc)

**A/N: Hello, readers! Welcome to a new chapter!**

**School is cancelled March 16th-31st for me due to the coronavirus. So guess who'll be writing these next two weeks instead of doing school work? Me. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHT: SURPRISE ATTACK**

It was a normal day in Bosco. Lucas and Sting were walking around a park while their Exceeds, Lector and Ace, were flying behind them talking to each other. Lucas looked over to his boyfriend and saw that he had an emotionless expression on his face. Even though he was in a strict guild, you would think Lucas would've been used to this, but something was off about him.

"What's bothering you, Bee?" Lucas asked, using his nickname for Sting.

"It's nothing, Luke." Sting replied.

"Stop trying to act emotionless in front of me. It won't work." Lucas informed.

Sting sighed as he took Lucas's hand and rubbed his thumb across his knuckles. "You won't ever leave me, right?" He asked.

"We've been through this, Bee. It's kinda hard to leave you when I'm destined to you." Lucas responded.

"It's just..." Sting trailed off. Ever since he found out about Lucas being the Prince of Fiore, he couldn't stop thinking that Lucas would go back to royalty. Or even worse, be forced to go back. "...I always feel like you'll turn your back on the wizarding world once you find out who you truly are."

Lucas looked at him. "Sting, even if I do remember my origins which will probably be never. I would never turn my back on you or God Pegasus. I'm pretty sure Atlas would bury me six feet underground if I did." Sting chuckles at this.

"I always thought Atlas cared for you more than a best friend." Sting stated.

"First, ew. Atlas is my best friend, and it'll stay like that. Second, he's too hooked up on Erza. Have you seen that guy talk about her? He treats her like she's a god of some sort." Lucas said.

"Well, she is known as Titania, and the most powerful female wizard in Fairy Tail." Sting reminded him.

"Yeah... I felt bad for Atlas when Master Kaiba gave us the news that the core members of Fairy Tail were dead." Lucas said.

"I better head back to Sabertooth. Don't want to leave Rogue bored for longer than he probably is." Sting informed. He kissed Lucas goodbye. "Come on, Lector. We got to head back to the guild."

Lucas watched as Sting and Lector headed back to Sabertooth. "Let's return to the guild, Ace." Lucas said.

* * *

_At the guild..._

Lucas entered the guild doors to be met with a table being thrown at him. He quickly dodged. _"Shiro starts fights even when I'm not here..."_ He thought. As if on cue, the raven-haired came up to him.

"Lucas, let's fight!" Shiro said.

"Not right now, lightning rod. I'm not in the mood." Lucas informed.

"Leave him alone, Shiro. You know he gets like this whenever he says goodbye to his Stingy bee." Atlas teased.

"Shut up, dirt face." Lucas insulted.

"You're no fun..." Shiro sighed as he continued fighting with one of the guild members. With Blaze facepalming at his partner's actions.

"I hate dating someone in a different guild, Ace. It's the worse thing ever." Lucas complained.

"You could've stayed in Sabertooth you know. No one forced you to leave." Ace reminded him.

Lucas said nothing in reply. Suddenly, a blast appeared in front of the guild. Lucas quickly took action as a jade crystalized shield appeared in front of him, protecting his guild mates from the explosion.

"Who in the hell?!" Drake exclaimed.

"Why is it always us who gets attacked? Can't we get a break for once?" Fera sighed in annoyance.

The explosion disappered as did Lucas's shield. Three figures appeared at the entrance. "Who are you?" Lex asked.

"I'm surprised you don't remember us, you pests." A twenty-five year old woman with straight dark brown hair and blue eyes said. She wore a black cloak with a black tank top underneath, black jeans, and black combat boots. On her belt was a bunch of silver keys. A pink Lunar Fang guild mark was located on her left waist.

"Do you honestly think you got away with defeating Lunar Fang?" An eighteen year old male with ginger hair and silver eyes asked. He also wore a black cloak with a white shirt underneath, black jeans, and black combat boots. A black Lunar Fang guild mark was located on the back of his right hand.

"Former members of Lunar Fang..." Fera whispered.

"Serverus, Hana..." Nero mumbled.

"You disgusting traitors..." Serverus insulted. "You five turned your back on Lunar Fang the moment we were destroyed, and for what? To join this trash guild. You're a disappointment to Lunar Fang."

"Milan is not very pleased." Hana added.

"Milan?" Izumi questioned. "She's dead."

"So she wants you to think. She survived the attack." Hana replied.

"Let's show these pests and these disgusting traitors what we do to them, Hana." Serverus stated.

"Right." Hana agreed as she got out a silver key. "Open! Gate of the Snake! Eli!" She shouted. A teenager with brown hair and golden eyes wearing golden headphones on his head and was holding a snake appeared.

"You called, Mistress?" Eli questioned.

"Attack them. Now." Hana ordered.

"As you wish, Mistress." Eli said, heading straight for the God Pegasus guild members and attacking them.

"Earth God's Majestic Plague!" Atlas shouted as he forced his hands into the ground and dark energy coated the field, making Eli get sent back to the celestial spirit world.

"Death Magic: Death Orb!" Serverus created a black orb in his hand and threw it, injuring the guild members that were in it's path.

Every God Pegasus member was on the ground, injured. "Pathetic. Are you sure you're Sabertooth's bodyguard and not the other way around? You're weak without them." Serverus insulted.

"Agreed. There's no way they would've won the war without Sabertooth's help." Hana agreed.

"Perhaps Milan should've ordered us to attack Sabertooth instead. They would've put up more of a fight." Serverus stated as he sighed boredly.

Lucas slowly stood up. "Jade Dragon's Diamond Fist!" He shouted. Lucas's right fist became crystalized as he tried to punch Serverus. However, Serverus blocked his punch.

"Death Magic: Skulls!" Serverus shouted as multiple skulls attacked Lucas, throwing him back onto the ground.

"Lucas!" Atlas yelled.

"We'll be going now, but we'll be back, weaklings." Hana informed as she and Serverus left, leaving God Pegasus on their own, injured.

* * *

_Elsewhere... _

Hana and Serverus arrived at the meeting place. It happened to be the destroyed guild hall of Lunar Fang. Milan was sitting next to Kazuo''s bed. As he was in a coma due to his fight with Kaiba.

"Well?" Milan questioned.

"We attacked them. They didn't see it coming." Serverus informed.

"They were weak. You should've made us attack Sabertooth, My Lady." Hana added, bowing in respect.

"Sabertooth was merely a pawn in the war. They simply stuck their nose where it didn't belong. The war was always Lunar Fang against God Pegasus." Milan informed. She stood up and turned to face her comrades. "I would like to thank you both for sticking with me. Unlike our former comrades."

Serverus scoffed. "They deserve to rot in hell along with God Pegasus." He stated.

"So, what's next?" Hana asked.

Milan smiled evilly. "We begin phase two of our plan. Kidnapping Kaiba Lepus and forcing him to heal Master Kazuo..." She answered.

* * *

**A/N: Did I just write a whole chapter in a day because I'm bored?**

**Yeah I did, yeah I did. **

**This is the beginning of the new arc!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**~Kyle**


	11. Kaiba Is Kidnapped (Milan's Revenge Arc)

**A/N: Hello, readers! Welcome to a new chapter!**

**So Gov. Brown extended school closure until April 28th in Oregon. We love that. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER NINE: KAIBA IS KIDNAPPED**

Sting rushed towards God Pegasus' guild hall with Lector flying right behind him. He had heard from a citizen on one of his missions that God Pegasus got attacked, and he came as soon as possible.

"Luke!" Sting said, bursting into the door.

"I'm over here." Lucas replied.

"Thank god you're okay. Is everyone in your guild alright?" Sting asked.

"There's some members with injuries, but they're not bad ones." Lucas replied.

A black haired man entered the guild. "I leave for three days and come back to this? What the hell happened?" Everyone turned to see Eric standing at the guild's entrance.

"Eric! You're back!" Alyssa shouted.

"What happened here?" Eric asked again.

"Former members of Lunar Fang attacked us without warning. Saying that they were going to get revenge on us. Whatever that means." A guild member replied.

Eric turned to where Nero, Rosaline, Izumi, Zoey, and Akame were. "I should've known not to trust you guys. It's your fault that God Pegasus was attacked!" Eric summoned Excalibur as he pointed it to them. Lucas and Atlas immediately took action and stood in front of them.

"Calm down, Eric! They had nothing to do with this!" Lucas shouted.

"They didn't even know that some of their former comrades were alive. So don't accuse them of something they knew nothing about." Atlas added.

Eric sighed as his sword disappeared. "Speaking of which, Eric where have you been for the past three days?" Drake asked.

"I thought I had another lead on Brandish. So I told Master Kaiba I was leaving for a few days to follow it." Eric replied.

"Nothing?" Alyssa asked him.

Eric shook his head. Alyssa only hugged him, knowing that he always got upset when he found out a rumor turned out to be false. Suddenly, Lex appeared on the second floor. "Everyone! The Master is gone!" Lex announced.

"Master Kaiba is gone?" Shiro questioned.

"That's impossible, right?" Drake asked. He then thought for a moment. "Unless..."

"What is it, Drake?" Fera asked.

"What if that attack was made to distract us while they kidnapped the Master?" Drake replied.

"It is possible..." Shiro muttered.

"What do they need Master for though?" Atlas asked.

Lucas looked at him. "That Atlas is what we need to find out." He replied.

* * *

The members of God Pegasus gathered around a table. Lucas was standing right in the center while everyone else gathered around him. Lucas set up a map in the middle of the table.

"Alright. My best guess is that they're keeping Master Kaiba at the old Lunar Fang guild hall." Lucas said. "Eric, Nero, and Alyssa. You three will be stationed here. This is most likely where Serverus will show up." Lucas circled a spot on the map.

"Rosaline, Izumi, and Ally. You'll be here." Lucas circled another spot on the map. "That's where Hana will most likely be stationed."

Sting smiled as he watched his boyfriend do what he does best. _"He really is the best tactician, huh?"_ He thinks to himself.

"So that leaves Milan..." Olga muttered.

"Atlas and I will handle her." Lucas replied. "That alright with you, Atlas?" He asked.

"Yeah. It's been awhile since we've teamed up, Lucas." Atlas replied.

"Who will go save the Master though?" Rialle asked.

"If they need Master Kaiba, it's probably so that they can heal someone, and that someone is most likely Kazuo since the Master really did a number on him." Drake explained.

"Right. Fera and Drake. I'll leave you two in charge to rescue the Master. I don't know if he'll be guarded or not. So keep your eye out." Lucas told them.

"We can use one of my portals to sneak inside." Drake informed as Fera nodded in agreement to the plan.

"Everyone else, be on the look out and help anyone who looks like they need help." Lucas said.

"Right." Everyone agreed as they went on their way. Lucas walked up to Sting, who was still smiling at him.

"What's up with you?" Lucas asked.

"Oh, nothing. I just find it hot whenever I see you do what you do best." Sting answered, smirking as he did so.

"Stupid flirt." Lucas chuckled a bit. "Head back to Sabertooth. I know you guys can handle things on your own, but you need to be there just in case Milan decides to attack Sabertooth as well."

"Be careful, okay?" Sting said.

"Always am, babe." Lucas informed as he kissed his boyfriend.

* * *

All of the said members of God Pegasus arrived at the old guild hall of Lunar Fang. Some of the members decided to stay at the guild just in case they were attacked while the strongest members were saving Master Kaiba.

"Is everyone ready?" Lucas asked. Everyone nodded in reply. "Good. Let's go."

Everyone walked into the guild hall. Surprisingly, there was no one there to meet them. Or so they thought. "So, you finally showed up? Where's Sabertooth? I would've thought they would be here too." Everyone looked up to see Serverus looking down on them.

"This is not their affair." Lucas spoke up. "It's between us and Lunar Fang."

"Damn straight." Serverus said.

"Give us back our Master." Eric demanded, pointing Excalibur at him.

"You should already know that Lunar Fang doesn't go down without a fight. Your Master Kaiba caused Master Kazuo some life threatening injuries, and with his healing magic, he'll heal him back to health." Serverus explained.

"Master Kaiba would never do such a thing!" Shiro shouted.

"That's where you're wrong. He would do anything if his precious children were involved." Serverus stated.

"Why, you!" Drake yelled.

"Come and find us, God Pegasus. If you can." Serverus said, disappearing into a cloud of skulls.

Lucas smirked. _"You have no idea what you started, Milan. You got involved with the Jade Tactician. Welcome to my war..."_

* * *

**A/N: There you go!**

**So, this will probably be a very short arc (maybe about four or five chapters? Haven't decided)**

**Mostly because I'm really excited to write about the GMG and the Eclipse Arc because that's when Lucas finds out about his origins.**

**Also, I know I'm going to get reviews on this so I'll say it now. I know that Mavis is known as the best tactician. But you must remember. She's dead. So Lucas is the best LIVING tactician (and also the fact that Sting doesn't know about Mavis so he views Lucas as the best) **

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**~Kyle**


	12. Saving The Master (Milan's Revenge Arc)

**A/N: Hello, readers! Welcome to the new chapter!**

**I'm only working on two OC guild stories. God Pegasus and Twilight Phoenix. Because it was kinda hard to work on three at the same time. Oops. **

**And plus, no one was reading Wolves Peak at all. I stopped getting reviews.**

**Also, I just realized that Kaiba was the White God Slayer, I got him confused with Wolves Peak's Master who was a Sky God Slayer. So, let's just pretend that he has healing magic okay? **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER TEN: SAVING THE MASTER**

"Everyone split up. Go to your spots that I had circled on the map back at the guild." Lucas said. Everyone agreed as they started heading their own way.

The first to head to their destination was Eric, Nero, and Alyssa. "Are we even sure that Lucas pointed us to the right direction? I mean, what if he's wrong?" Nero asked. Eric glared at him.

"Lucas' tactics are never wrong. How do you think we easily beat you the first time?" Eric replied as Nero just scoffed.

"Looking for me?" Serverus asked, coming out of the shadows.

"Told you so. Just like Lucas predicted." Alyssa said, looking over at Nero.

"It was just dumb luck..." Nero muttered.

Eric called out Excalibur while Nero and Alyssa get into a fighting stance. "Let's dance." Serverus said as a black Magic Circle with a skull head appeared in front of him. "Death Magic: Death Pillar!" Serverus swiped both of his arms as his hands met, the hand on top had the index and middle fingers pointed upwards, while the other hand had the little and index fingers pointed downwards. The spell created an explosion heading straight towards Eric, Nero, and Alyssa.

"Glacial Magic: Glacial Wall!" Alyssa shouted, summoning a wall of ice in front of her, Eric, and Nero, blocking the explosion from coming towards them. The explosion disappeared as did the wall of ice.

Eric headed towards Serverus and started swinging Excalibur at him, with Serverus dodging each and every one of his attacks. Nero sighed as he moved his cloak to the side of him.

"Stand back. Let me handle him." Nero ordered. Eric glared at him but stepped back either way. Nero played with his ring as a light blue Magic Circle with an oni face in the middle appeared and Nero summoned four Wraith versions of himself.

Serverus just chuckled as he watched each version of Nero appear one by one. _"And so the real fun begins..."_ He thought.

* * *

Rosaline, Izumi, and Rialle were walking to their destination. "So Hana only has silver keys, right?" Rialle asked, walking next to Izumi.

"Correct, meaning that she isn't as strong as if she had a gold key. I did remember her wanting to have possession of the gold keys. But with Lucy from Fairy Tail possessing 10 of the zodiac keys and Yukino from Sabertooth having the other two, it's near impossible." Izumi replied.

"Even so, the girl is still strong. She does have some powerful silver keys in her possession." Rosaline added.

"Now, girls. It's rude to talk about someone behind their back." The three girls turned to see Hana glaring down at them. She hopped down from where she was standing, making her keys jingle.

"Rosaline-san, Izumi-san, good to see you again." Hana greeted.

"Likewise." Rosaline replied, scoffing as she did so.

Hana turned to Rialle. "Oh, you're that elf girl. Didn't know that God Pegasus allowed freaks into their guild." She insulted.

"No need to be so rude, Hana." Izumi informed. "Water God's Tsunami!" She shouted as a wave of black water appeared in front of her. However, Hana ended up dodging the attack.

Hana got out a silver key. "Open! Gate of the Plant Guardian! Lily!" She shouted. A woman with dark green hair and green eyes wearing a black dress shirt, black skirt, and a dark green tie appeared.

"What can I do for you, My Lady?" Lily asked.

"Attack them!" Hana ordered.

"Right away, My Lady." Lily said as a light green Magic Circle appeared and vines came up from the ground.

"Water God's Dance!" Izumi shouted, destroying the plants as well as Lily who immediately went back into the spirit world.

"Now it's our turn." Rosaline said. "Illusion Magic: Nightmare." Rosaline took the form of a hollow beast illusion as Hana dropped to the ground, shaking in fear.

* * *

Meanwhile, Fera and Drake stepped out of a portal that Drake had made. They were inside of an infirmary. There, they saw their Master and Kazuo on a bed, who looked like he was in some sort of coma.

"Master..." Drake said, getting Kaiba's attention.

"Fera, Drake. What are you two doing here?" Kaiba asked.

"Lucas set up a rescue mission to come save you." Fera replied.

"Is that so?" Kaiba stated, looking at Kazuo.

"Master..." Drake started to say as he looked at Kaiba. "Don't tell me you were planning on healing Kazuo."

"You know what he did to our guild." Fera added.

"I know!" Kaiba yelled, making both Drake and Fera flinch. They never seen their Master like this before. Kaiba sighed. "I'm sorry. It's just-" He stops and looks at the two. "What I'm about to tell you can't get back to the guild, all right?"

Fera and Drake nodded. "Kazuo wasn't only my best friend back in the day. I loved him." Kaiba explained, shocking both Fera and Drake.

"I didn't know you liked men, Master." Drake said. "Uh, not like I'm judging or anything. I just thought that Lucas was the only one."

"I'm bisexual, actually. I just lean more towards men." Kaiba explained. "Kazuo was my first love back in the day. When Jiemma found out he threatened to tell him about my huge crush on him."

"Sounds like Jiemma." Fera and Drake said in unison, knowing exactly how ruthless Jiemma was.

"I thought I got over it. But it seems my love for him hasn't changed at all." Kaiba continued. "I know what he has done to our guild. But apart of me wants to heal him. I did this to him after all."

Drake and Fera looked at each other. "We'll leave you alone, Master." Fera said as they closed the door to the infirmary.

"Drake..." Fera said as Drake hummed in reply. "What are we going to do now?"

Drake sighed. "I don't know, Fera. I don't know."

* * *

"Did you really think that could stop me?" Serverus asked as Nero was on the ground. Eric and Alyssa were helping him up. "I know what your magic is like, Nero. We've been in Lunar Fang together for how long?"

"Worth a shot..." Nero mumbled.

"Glacial Magic: Glacial Onslaught!" Alyssa shouted as she fired numerous small glacial chunks at Serverus.

"Death Magic: Death Wave!" Serverus shouted as a huge black mist headed for Eric, Nero, and Alyssa, sending them to the ground. Serverus walked up towards them. "You can't beat me, you Pegasus pests. No matter how hard you try."

"Never say never." Nero stated. He slammed his palm on the ground as a Magic Circle appeared once more. A blinding flash of light appeared, stunning Serverus as he fell to the ground.

"Is he defeated?" Eric asked.

"Looks like it." Alyssa replied, once they realized that Serverus was not getting back up.

Eric sighed. "Well, glad that's over. Come on, let's go see if our guild mates need help." He said. Nero and Alyssa nodded in agreement as they went to go find any of their guild mates who were in need.

* * *

"I see you're as weak as ever, Hana." Rosaline said, looking at Hana who was on the ground, too terrified to get up and fight. "I've been with you in Lunar Fang for as long as I remember. You always used to be scared of my illusions."

"That's enough, Rosaline. She's defeated. Let her go now." Izumi warned.

Rosaline sighed. "Very well." She agreed. She followed Izumi as they left Hana on the ground. However, Rialle stayed behind.

"They're wrong, you know." Rialle told a crying Hana. "You hold yourself well during a fight. If you want, you're welcome to join God Pegasus after this whole thing is over. We're family."

Hana stayed silent. Rialle went to follow Rosaline and Izumi. "T-Thank you..." Hana muttered, but Rialle could hear it clearly. "Throughout my whole life, I had no one but my spirits to keep me company, so thank you..."

"You're welcome." Rialle said.

"I'm sorry for calling you a freak earlier. God Pegasus must be very lucky to have someone like you in their guild." Hana continued.

Rialle smiled. "I accept your apology." She said as she left.

* * *

"Are you sure she'll be here?" Atlas asked as he followed Lucas through the hallways of the Lunar Fang guild. Lucas turned around and scoffed.

"Are you doubting me, Atlas?" Lucas asked.

"No. Not at all. I know you're good at what you do, I'm just making sure." Atlas replied.

Lucas sighed as they continued to walk in silence. They finally found the throne room as the entered, looking around. Suddenly, Lucas stopped as he sensed something. Atlas looked at him with confusion.

"Lucas? What's wrong?" Atlas asked.

"Jade Dragon's Guard!" Lucas shouted, creating a jade-crystalized shield and blocking an explosion that was coming right at them.

"Lucas Ray and Atlas Wardnorth... Never would I think you two would be the ones to come after me." Milan stated, coming out of the shadows.

"What's your deal with God Pegasus and our Master?" Lucas asked.

"Oh, you don't know his secret?" Milan asked. "Interesting..."

"Shut up. Master Kaiba wouldn't keep anything from us. Now, are we going to end this or not?" Atlas replied.

"As you wish..." Milan said as both Lucas and Atlas got into a fighting stance.

* * *

**A/N: There you go!**

**The next chapter will be the last chapter of this arc!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**~Kyle**


	13. Milan's Defeat (Milan's Revenge Arc)

**A/N: Hello readers, welcome to a new chapter!**

**This is the last chapter of the arc!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER ELEVEN: MILAN'S DEFEAT**

Both Lucas and Atlas were staring at Milan, waiting to see who'll make the first move. "Earth God's Heavenly Fist!" Atlas shouted, coating his arm in earth magic and tries to punch Milan. But Milan ended up catching his wrist and throwing him to the wall.

"Atlas!" Lucas shouted, worried for his best friend. "Jade Dragon's Wing Attack!" Streams of green energy headed towards Milan.

"Doll Magic: Creation Ex Nihilo!" Milan shouted as she created a doll that looked exactly like Sting. The doll version of Sting came up to Lucas and harshly shoved him to the wall. Lucas landed on the ground.

Atlas slowly got up. "Earth God's Majestic Plague!" He forced his hands into the ground and dark energy coated the floor. Milan avoided the attack and the doll version of Sting attacked Atlas, sending him back on the ground.

Milan looked at both Lucas and Atlas. "A Dragon Slayer and a God Slayer. No matter what, you can't defeat me." She informed. "Doll Magic: Pulvis Et Cinis!" Milan shouted as the doll version of Sting self-destructed, injuring Lucas who was closer to the explosion.

"Luke!" Atlas shouted.

"I'm okay..." Lucas groaned.

"We got to do something, Lucas." Atlas said, helping Lucas up. "Our magic won't work against her. We need to make sure she doesn't hurt anyone again."

"Yeah, I know just the spell." Lucas stated. A dark green Magic Circle appeared in front of Lucas, and another dark green Magic Circle appeared under Milan. "Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Crystalized Rock!" Lucas shouted.

Green energy surrounded Milan as she slowly turned crystalized, before finally being completely frozen in the jade crystal.

"It's over..." Lucas muttered. _"It's finally over..."_

"Let's take her somewhere where she'll never be found." Atlas said as Lucas hummed in agreement.

* * *

After dropping the crystalized fossil of Milan in a cave where no one could resurrect her, the members of God Pegasus headed back to their guild with their Master, telling everyone who stayed that they won.

"Everyone! We have another new member that's joining us." Kaiba announced from the second floor.

"Huh? Another person?" Lucas questioned.

A familar woman with straight dark brown hair and blue eyes appeared next to the Master. She wore a black tank top, black pants, and black ankle boots. A pink God Pegasus guild mark was located on her left waist.

"I see you decided to join, Hana." Rialle said.

"Yes..." Hana muttered.

"Where's Serverus?" Izumi asked.

"He's traveling, I believe." Hana replied. "He didn't want to join God Pegasus with me."

"Well, welcome to God Pegasus, Hana." Rialle said.

Hana smiled as she went over to join Rialle, Rosaline, and Izumi. Atlas walked up to Lucas. "Hey, Lucas. Want to go on a job with Eric, Alyssa, and I?" Atlas asked.

"Thanks for the offer, Atlas. But I'll pass. I'm going to go and see Sting. Maybe see if him and Rogue need help on their job." Lucas replied as he got up from the table and headed out of the guild.

"What's up with Lucas?" Eric asked.

"I have no idea, Eric. I wish I knew." Atlas replied, sighing as he did so. "Something is bothering him. He never goes on jobs with his own friends anymore. He either goes by himself or with Sting and Rogue."

"Do you have any idea what's wrong with him, Ace?" Eric asked the black-colored Exceed, who didn't go with his partner.

"I wish I could help you guys, but I don't know what's wrong with him either." Ace replied. "Though, he's been like this since the war with Lunar Fang."

"That was months ago." Atlas stated.

"We shouldn't worry, guys. This is Lucas we're talking about. Whatever he's going through, he'll be fine. He's strong." Alyssa reassured them.

"Yeah, you're right." Eric agreed.

However, Atlas wasn't too sure. _"What's going on with you, Lucas? You're not yourself."_

Nero leaned on one of the walls, watching the three leave for their job. _"They really don't know about Lucas's past, do they?"_

* * *

Lucas arrived in front of the Sabertooth guild. He felt bad about abandoning his friends and guild mates like that, but a lot has been on his mind. He didn't want his friends worrying about him.

He entered the Sabertooth guild as his ex-guildmates stared at him. "Sting-sama! Your boyfriend is here!" Yukino shouted.

Sting appeared with Rogue, Lector, and Frosch behind him. "What's wrong, Lucas? You normally don't visit me unless something's wrong." Sting stated.

"It's nothing." Lucas replied. "Just needed to get away from my guild for awhile. Do you and Rogue need help on a job? I know you two are strong to handle a simple job, but three dragons are always better than two."

"Not that I'm complaining that you want to spend time with me, Luke. But in all honesty, when was the last time you've been on a mission with your own guildmates?" Sting asked.

Lucas shrugged. "No clue. I'm guessing since before you and I found out we were mates." He replied.

Sting sighed. "You need to start going on missions with your own guildmates, Luke. They'll think you don't care about them." He stated.

"I know, Sting. Just-" Lucas paused for a moment. "I just can't be around them right now."

Rogue saw how distraught Lucas was. He knew that he needed to be alone with Sting, and without Ace at his side meant something was up. "Uh, we can always go out on a job together some other time, Sting. Spend some time with Lucas. I can just go on a job with Yukino."

Sting nodded. "Alright, Rogue." He went over to pick a job from the request board as he headed out with Lucas and Lector.

"I'm thinking about leaving God Pegasus." Lucas told Sting as they were walking to the train station. This leaves both Sting and Lector in shock. "I wanna come back to Sabertooth. You, me, and Rogue can be a team again. Well, officially."

"What are you saying, Luke?" Sting asked. "You're seriously thinking about leaving God Pegasus? And this close to the Grand Magic Games? You know they'll need you for your strategies and tactics during the Games."

Lucas scoffed. "That's the problem, Sting. I feel like that's the only reason they put up with me. To them, I'm the Jade Tactician. I'm not just Lucas." He stated.

"Look..." Sting started to say. "You left Sabertooth because you didn't like the way Jiemma was running things, correct?" He asked as Lucas nodded. "So why the hell do you want to come back to the place you left?"

"You're there, for one." Lucas answered. "Lector is there, and yeah Ace has Blaze, but they don't really interact with each other. Lector is Ace's best friend. I'm not doing this for me, but for him too."

Sting sighed. "God Pegasus is your home, Luke. You can always visit me and vice versa. You're happy there. I can tell." He said Lucas didn't reply as he followed Sting and Lector onto the train.

* * *

After going on the job with Sting and Lector, Lucas finally arrived back at his apartment in Bosco. He didn't go back to the guild yet, and he wasn't sure if he was going to just yet.

Lucas sighed to himself as he unbuttoned his shirt, revealing his toned chest and white shiny scales on the right side of his chest. His eyes spotted his dark green God Pegasus emblem located on his left pectoral.

He placed his right hand over his emblem and took a deep breath. He thought about his conversation with Sting.

_"Perhaps Sting is right... Maybe I shouldn't leave God Pegasus. After all, I've done so much for them..." _

* * *

**A/N: There you go!**

**Sorry that the fight scene was short. I didn't want it to last long and if you've read my past OC guild stories you know I suck at fight scenes. **

**Lucas will NOT be leaving God Pegasus, he was just thinking about it. Also, in case you haven't realized. The white shiny scales on Lucas's right side of his chest is Sting's mating mark. Sting has the same thing except the scales are dark green. **

**Next arc is the GMG!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**~Kyle**


	14. X791

**A/N: Hello, readers! Sorry it took so long to update!**

**We have entered the GMG arc. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWELEVE: X791**

_X791..._

Sting, Rogue, and Lucas were on top of a grassy hill. Lucas was wearing his usual attire except his dark green button up was fully unbuttoned, showing his toned chest. They were surrounded by stone hedges, broken pillars, and a couple of rocks. Sting and Rogue were facing opposite directions while Sting was sitting on a huge brick and Rogue was looking at the sky. Lucas was laying on the huge brick near Sting with his eyes closed and his hands behind his head. The sun is high and the wind blows. The clouds were moving along.

"I hear they are back." The blonde mentioned.

"What are you talking about?" The raven-haired asked, still looking at the blue sky.

"The core members of Fairy Tail who disappeared seven years ago." The blonde responds.

"Boring..." The light-brown haired male yawned.

"Not interested."

"You can't fool me, Rogue. I remember how you looked up to Gajeel."

"That was a long time ago."

"This makes me feel nostalgic. Seven years ago, I was like this tall." Sting put his hand out as an indicator at how tall he was during that time. Basically, he was a little kid back then. Not hearing any response from Rogue, Sting laughs it off. "You were a fan of Gajeel, right? Man, Gajeel was scary!"

"Don't let yourself be bound by the past, Sting. They weren't on the path we took." Rogue states. Lucas opened one eye and sighed as he said nothing. The sounds of running footsteps became louder and came to a halt.

"Found 'em!" A mustached stranger with a helmet, carrying a bow and arrow, shouts. Sting, Rogue, and Lucas look up to look at the strange man running towards them, preparing to open fire. "Take this!" The mustached man threatens as he fires the bow right at Rogue's head.

Using his quick reflexes, Sting caught the arrow with his gloved hand just in time. The man gasps in shock. Sting wastes no time in devouring the arrow bit by bit. His canine teeth grinds up the arrow like it was food.

"He's eating the arrow?" The man questions. At the sudden realization, he panics in sweat. Sting continues devouring the arrow. "Don't tell me he's..."

Sting finishes eating the arrow, munching on the last bits of it. Letting out a puff, Sting unleashes a large beam of light directly at him. However, it didn't hit the man. Instead, the white beam creates a huge hole in the wall and got away with blowing up half of the terrified man's helmet. Sting, Rogue, and Lucas were facing the man.

"Huh? Maybe I'm a bit rusty. His head's still there." Sting states.

"I-It was you three? The Triple Dragons... White Dragon, Sting. Shadow Dragon, Rogue. And Jade Dragon, Lucas. The Dragon Slayer Trio!" The now terrified man screams. He throws the bow up in the air, running away in fear with his tail in between his legs.

"Hey! Are you just gonna abandon your comrades?" Sting asks. At the bottom of the hill, beind Sting, Rogue, and Lucas lay the rest of the man's comrades, defeated. "You really are scum."

"What do you expect from a dark guild?" Rogue questions. To the left of Sting, Rogue, and Lucas, their Exceeds are at the bottom of the hill.

"You blew things up really good again, huh, Sting?" The maroon colored Exceed asks.

"Lector, Frosch, and Ace, where were you guys?" Sting asks while Rogue continues looking down and Lucas boredly looks at them. They walk over to him.

"Oh, just doing a little reconnoitering." Lector, Frosch, and Ace stop walking as they finally reach their partners. "Y'know, the Fire Dragon, the Iron Dragon, heck, even the Sky Dragon don't stand a chance. You guys got this in the bag!" Lector praises them.

"Fro thinks so, too!" Frosch waves their little arms up and down like a bird about to take flight.

"I know right." Sting states and gives his Exceed partner a high five.

"The way you are now, I'm positive that you could beat Natsu." Lector looks up at his partner as they continue walking.

"Well, yeah. Of course!" Sting looks over at the red eyed man.

"What do you say we challenge them, Rogue?"

"Not interested."

"Fro neither."

"How about you, Luke? I know you're always up for a good challenge." Sting asked his mate.

Lucas smirked. "Sounds interesting, Bee." He replied. "Ace and I better head back to the guild. I'll see you two later."

* * *

Lucas and Ace finally arrived back at their guild. "Oh, Lucas! You're finally back!" Atlas exclaimed.

"Is there something wrong?" Lucas questioned.

"No, Master Kaiba is choosing the participants for the Grand Magic Games." Atlas replied. "Some guild members were out on jobs, so we had to wait for them."

As if on cue, Kaiba appeared on top of the balcony. "Everyone, listen up!" Master Kaiba shouted, getting the guild's attention. "The Grand Magic Games are coming up, and I've decided who will represent us in the Games."

Everyone stayed silent, letting their Master continue. "Lucas, Alyssa, Olga, Hana, and Fera will be representing us in the Games. With Izumi being the reserve." Kaiba announced.

"So I wasn't chosen, huh?" Shiro sighed.

"There's always next year, Shiro." Blaze told his partner.

"Atlas, Shiro, Bella, Nero, and Rialle can you come see me in my office privately?" Kaiba asked as the five members looked at each other but followed the Master into his office.

"Crap! We gotta train! I wonder if Sting is participating." Lucas said as him and Ace headed out of the guild.

Meanwhile, the five people that Kaiba called into his office were facing him. "Why did you call us, Master?" Shiro asked.

Kaiba sighed. "As you know, Fairy Tail's core members have returned. There are rumors that they're entering the Games to gain back their spot from Sabertooth. Knowing Makarov, he'll put out two teams so-"

"You want us to do the same." Atlas finished for him.

Kaiba nodded. "You five will be apart of God Pegasus Team B. With Zoey being your reserve for your team." He gestured over to the blonde haired woman who was next to him.

"And I'm guessing you don't want us to tell the original team about this?" Nero questioned.

"Yes." Kaiba responded.

Atlas smirked. "I'm gonna have fun with this. Guess it's time to train. Nero, do you want to tag along?" He asked.

"Of course. It'll be like the old times with Terra. Just don't get butthurt if I beat you." Nero replied.

"Like that'll happen!" Atlas said as the two of them headed out of the office.

* * *

"Jade Dragon's Scales!" Lucas shouted as he held his arms up, blocking Sting's attack as the blonde was thrown back and landed harshly on the ground. "You okay, Sting-kun?" Lucas asked, reaching out a hand for him.

"Damn. You've definitely gotten stronger over the years." Sting groaned as he took Lucas's hand and brought him down, making their chests touch.

"No hard feelings if I beat you in the Games, right?" Lucas asked, smirking.

"Don't get cocky, love." Sting replied, smirking back.

Lucas looked at him lovingly. "I wonder how I got so damn lucky having you as my soulmate." He said.

"I've been wondering the same thing." Sting stated. "You'll stay at Sabertooth's inn with me, right?"

"Of course. I don't think Alyssa, Olga, Hana, or Fera would mind. As long as I'm with them for competitions." Lucas responded.

Sting grabbed onto Lucas's chin and kissed him. "Now that I think about it... How long has it been since we've spent a night together?"

"Tch, now is not the time to be horny, Bee." Lucas reminded him. "Can we get back to training now? Thought you wanted to beat that flame head."

"Of course I want to beat Natsu-san. I made a promise to you and Lector, right?" Sting replied.

"Yeah. So let's continue to train." Lucas answered as he got up with Sting following him.

Sting smiled as he watched his boyfriend get into Dragon Force. He watched as Lucas's light brown hair turned a dark green and dark green markings appeared on his face and arms.

_"Luke rarely activates Dragon Force. But I forgot how hot he looks when he uses it."_ Sting thinks to himself. He ended up getting attacked by a huge amount of green energy and went crashing down on the ground. _"Seems like I forgot his strength when he activates it as well, and I thought Rogue and I were scary."_

"Come on, Stingy bee. I don't wanna see you cry when I beat you." Lucas teased.

Sting chuckled and activated his Dragon Force as him and Lucas continued training.

* * *

**A/N: It's been like a month since I've updated this, yikes. **

**So I graduated high school? That's the only thing that's been going on with me. **

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**~Kyle**


	15. The Grand Magic Games

**A/N: Hello, readers! Welcome to another chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN: THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES**

_Nighttime, Crocus... _

"That Sting! He knows I hate the dark!" Lucas complained. Right now, him and Ace were walking around Crocus. Ace just sighed as he walked next to him. "I also haven't been feeling well since we came to Crocus and I really need my mate to cuddle me right now." He continued complaining.

"Are you sure you'll be fine to compete tomorrow?" Ace asked.

"Yeah, I've just been getting horrible headaches. It's nothing new." Lucas replied. _"Though, they have been increasing a lot since my arrival in Crocus..."_ Lucas thinks to himself.

"Anyways, we gotta find Sting before he does something stu-" Lucas started to say.

"We killed our dragons. With our bare hands."

Lucas sighed. "Too late." He finished as he followed the sound of his mate's voice. There, he saw Sting facing Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, and Natsu's Exceed, Happy.

"You idiot!" Lucas shouted, catching the attention of the other three Dragon Slayers. Lucas grabbed onto Sting's collar. "Ace and I have been looking everywhere for you! And I find you fighting with some lowlife Fairy!"

"Hey!" Natsu complained.

Ace sighed as he covered his mouth with his paw and turned into his battle form, shocking the three Fairy Tail members. "Another Lily!" Happy exclaimed.

"You're causing a scene." Ace told his partner, pulling him back from Sting.

"Uh... Who are you?" Natsu asked, blinking in confusion. This man did smell like a Dragon Slayer after all.

"Hey... Don't tell me you don't know Lucas Ray? He's the cornerstone of God Pegasus." A onlooker informed.

_"Huh? Is that a new guild?"_ Lucy wondered.

"Hehe, oops. I have my emblem covered." Lucas chuckled as he unbuttoned his shirt. He moved his shirt out of the way, showing Natsu, Lucy, and Happy his dark green God Pegasus emblem located on his left pectoral. "Lucas Ray. God Pegasus's ace. Pleasure to finally meet you... Fairy Tail."

"Never heard of you." Natsu said.

Lucas buttoned up his shirt again, leaving the two buttons undone like he usually did. By now, Ace was back in his Exceed form. "That's to be expected. We did only form while you were napping on an island for seven years." Lucas stated. "Take this as your first and only warning. God Pegaus is Sabertooth's ally. Well, more like bodyguard. If you mess with them, you also mess with us."

"Are you a Dragon Slayer? You smell like one." Natsu questioned.

Lucas smirked. "You'll just have to find out during the Games. Won't you, Fairy?" He taunted.

"Let's go, I'm tired of meddling with the old generation." Rogue stated as Sting smirked.

"You coming, Luke?" He asked.

"Yeah, let's go. You can drop me off at God Pegasus's hotel." Lucas said as the three Dragon Slayers and their Exceeds walked away from the Fairy Tail members.

Once they were gone, Happy finally realized something. "Of course! God Pegasus! That was the guild Lyon was telling us about who ended up beating them last year. They're the second strongest guild. They're just as equal to Sabertooth." He said.

"J-Just as equal to them?" Lucy stuttered. _"Just how strong are their wizards?"_

However, Natsu smirked. "Sounds interesting!"

* * *

It was finally the first day of the Grand Magic Games and Chapati was about to announce the guilds that were participating. "Now, to introduce the competitors! In 8th place, can this rowdy bunch with an uncharacteristic name reclaim it's former glory? It's Fairy Tail!" Chapati announced.

Lucas saw Natsu with his fist up in the air as the audience booed at them. Chapati continued calling out the guilds such as Quatro Cerberus, Mermaid Heel, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, Raven Tail, and Fairy Tail Team B. Much to everyone's surprise.

"Let's go." Lucas said as he headed out followed by Alyssa, Olga, Hana, and Fera.

"Now to introduce the guild that only formed two years ago. But don't let that fool you! The guild that's considered the tiger's equal... Welcome God Pegasus!" Chapati announced as the audience cheered, some of them waving a flag of their emblem in the air.

"A new guild, huh?" Gray muttered.

"Now to introduce the team tied for first place. Oh my! This is another shocker! Will this give the Pegasus's some advantage?" Chapati announced as footsteps were heard. The God Pegasus emblem flashed with blue lightning, shocking the original God Pegasus team. "It's God Pegasus Team B!"

"Atlas?"

"Shiro?"

"Bella and Ria?"

"Even Nero?!"

"What?!" All of God Pegaus Team A exclaimed with shock.

From the stands, Kaiba laughed. "How do you like that, Makarov? That's how God Pegasus get things done!" He said.

"So they have a second team too..." Laxus muttered.

"Two guilds with two teams? How is that fair?"

However, Lucas chuckled. "Master was always up to no good." He said. He walked over to his guildmates. Lucas somehow was taking it better than Natsu did. "We may be in the same guild. But don't expect me to go easy on you... Atlas, Shiro." He said.

"Bring it on, Lucas." Atlas smirked.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, crystal breath." Shiro added on.

"And now! Also in 1st place!" Cheers were erupting from the crowd before Sabertooth even got into the arena. "Yes, you know them already! The most powerful, most indomitable... and most formidable of all! Sabertooth!" Chapati exclaimed.

Sting raised both of his fists in the air as the crowd cheered. "That's them." Natsu commented.

"Let's have fun, Natsu." Sting said.

"What are _you_ gawkin' at?" Gajeel asks Rogue.

"Gajeel..." Rogue muttered.

"So that's Fiore's most powerful guild." Gray said.

Lucas walked over to Sting. "Always the cocky one. Huh, Sting?" He asked.

"You know me well, love." Sting replied, winking at him.

Gajeel watched the interaction between the two. He also didn't fail to notice the white shiny scales on Lucas's neck that lead down into his shirt. Sting having the same thing except with dark green scales going down from his neck to his waist, and the fact that Lucas smelled a lot like Sting.

_"So they're mates, huh?"_ Gajeel thinks to himself.

"All right! Now it's time for the Grand Magic Games' opening game, Hidden, to begin!" Chapati announced. "One member from each team will participate! The games rules will be explained once all the competitors are ready."

Yeager stepped up first for the competition for Quatro Cerberus. "The first one is about assessment, let me handle this!" Beth from Mermaid Heel said.

"Very well." Kagura agreed.

"From Mermaid Heel, Beth Vanderwood!" Chapati announced as Beth showed up on the screen.

"Nalpudding, you go." A man in a golden mask ordered.

"Gotcha, yep!" Nalpudding replied.

"From Raven Tail, Nalpudding!" Chapati said as Nalpudding showed up on screen as well.

"I'll take this one." Eve said, tighting up his tie.

"With a lively cheer, Blue Pegasus sends out Eve Tilm!" Chapati announced.

Rufus decided to go. "Here's one to watch! From Sabertooth, The Minstrel Who Sings To The Red Moon, Rufus Lore!" Chapati said as the crowd cheered in excitement.

"Why the heck is everyone making such a big deal?!" Natsu exclaimed.

"I'll go." Alyssa offered.

"No... I'm a former Sabertooth wizard, remember? We're using that to our advantage. I know Rufus better than anyone here. We'll start off with a bang. I'll do it." Lucas informed.

"From God Pegasus Team A, the Jade Tactician himself, Lucas Ray!" Chapati announced as Lucas showed up on screen. The audience cheered just as loud as they did when Rufus was announced.

"The others have chosen Luke..." Rialle muttered.

"Makes sense. Lucas _is_ a former Sabertooth member after all..." Atlas said.

"I want to see what this competition is all about. I'll go for our team." Bella informed her teammates.

"From God Pegasus Team B, Bella Nolon!" Chapati said.

Lamia Scale sent out Lyon while Fairy Tail Team A sent out Gray and Fairy Tail Team B sent out Juvia. "All ten competitors have chosen their participants! Now for the rules of the opening game, Hidden!" Chapati said.

"Participants, come forward!" Mato said.

"See ya later." Gray said.

"Guess it's time." Lucas stated as he hopped off of the balcony.

"We're about ready to begin!" Chapati said. "But exactly what competition is Hidden?" Chapati turned to Yajima. "Commentator Yajima-san, is there a player we should pay attention to especially?"

"Sabertooth's Rufus-kun and God Pegasus's Lucas-kun are probably the crowd's favorites, but I am going to watch Gray-kun." Yajima replied.

"How about our guest for today, Blue Pegasus's Jenny-san?" Chapati turned to Jenny.

"Of course, our Eve-kun. He's strong!" Jenny answered.

"Bel..." Lucas looked over at the black haired girl. "Sorry to say this, but I have no intentions of losing."

"Nor do I. Hit me with everything you got!" Bella challenged.

"Actually, I've been wondering since the elimination round..." Gray looked at Mato. "But what are you?"

"As you can see, I'm a pumpkin!" Mato replied.

"Huh? Should I have not asked that?" Gray questioned.

"Juvia thinks you look like a pumpkin, too." Juvia added.

"Well, yeah, you look like a pumpkin, but what's inside?" Gray continued to look at him.

"This happens every year. I didn't really pay much attention though." Eve remarked.

"I think he's a staff member." Beth added.

"Good job creating a character!" Both Eve and Beth bowed down to Mato.

"_Non, non!_ I do this for fun, so no need for praise-kabo!" Mato said.

"Don't go overboard on the character thing." Gray commented.

"Hold on a second here. This compeition that's gonna start any second, Hidden... I don't know what it entails..." Nalpudding said. "And that goes for all competitions ahead... But it's pretty obvious that the two Fairies and the two Pegasus's have an advantage."

Gray looked at him confused while Lucas scoffed. "It can't be helped. It's amazing that two teams from two guilds made it this far... k-k-kabo..." Mato said.

Rufus smirked. "It's fine with me. It's not necessarily the case that two of them confers an advantage."

"I don't care especially either!" Yeager puts his fists together.

"I'm fine with it." Beth added.

Gray looked at Rufus. "Im impressed. Is that what they call the 'confidence of a king'?" He questioned.

"It's possible your fellow guild member will become your weakness. She could be held hostage, threatened, leak information... And many more unfavorable circumstances could be created. Just a little thing to keep in mind." Rufus said.

"If I don't forget it..." Gray muttered.

"Field open!" Mato shouted as buildings appeared.

Everyone stared in shock as a town started to form. He took a look around. "A game of hide and seek, huh? Sounds fun!" He commented.

"Everyone please enjoy what's going on in town via Lacrima Vision." Chapati said as screens appeared. "The ten participants don't know what the others are doing. The rules of Hidden are simple. Each person is both the hider and the seeker! Find each other in the town!" Chapati continued.

"You can use any type of magic. Then deliver one blow! It doesn't matter if you do any damage, the person who gets attacks gets one point." Chapati added. Copies of the participants showed up as well. "These are copies of everyone. If you accidently attack a copy, you lose one point!"

"Now disappear into the silence! Like a black cat lurking in the dark night!" The sound of the gong came as the competition began.

* * *

_Somewhere in the castle... _

A young woman with wavy light green hair and dark green eyes was watching the beginning of the Games on the Lacrima Screen. The screen was mainly focused on a certain light brown haired male with the same dark green eyes she had.

"It seems that the Games has made your little brother come out of hiding, Princess." Arcadios stated. "Who knew the young Prince would be in a wizard guild."

"Father was right after all. But it appears that Luke doesn't remember who he is." Hisui said. She turned to look at the knight next to her. "I want my brother back, Arcadios."

"Don't worry, Princess. He'll come back. After all, a Prince such as himself doesn't belong in some low class wizard guild." Arcadios promised her as he walked away. Hisui continued looking at the screen as she remembered a memory.

_(Flashback)_

_"What do you mean my son is missing?!" Toma shouted at the guards. A young Hisui watched as her father was yelling at some knights. _

_"S-Sir! He seems to have ran away! The main servants son, Akame, is gone as well. We believe that they might've ran away together." One of the knights informed. Toma clenched his fists. _

_"I don't care if you have to search all of Fiore to find him! Find my son!" Toma yelled. _

_"Y-Yes, Your Majesty!" The knights said in unison as they hurried off. _

_(End Flashback)_

Hisui came back to reality. _"Don't worry, little brother. You'll be back with your family soon."_ She thinks to herself.

* * *

**A/N: There you go! I'm sorry if Arcadios seems a little OOC. His character is really hard to write, so I apologize if I got it wrong. **

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**~Kyle**


	16. Hidden (GMG Arc)

**A/N: Hello, readers! Welcome to a new chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN: HIDDEN**

"Let Hidden begin!"

The audience cheered with excitement. "This ain't hide and seek, but more about figurin' out how to find your real enemy!" Yeager said.

Lucas walked passed the copies. _"Come on, Rufus. Where are you hiding?"_ He thought. He knew he had to take out Rufus. Otherwise, this wouldn't be a fair fight. Meanwhile, Gray was running as he was talking to himself, he attacks Nalpudding's copy, and ends up being in a different location.

Nalpudding attacks Gray again. "That guy! He went after me again!" Gray said.

"This is the first game, Hidden, and the fierce but silent battle continues! At the moment Nalpudding is in first place!" Chapati said. "On the field with yourself and an army of enemies, what should you do to ferret out the flesh and blood ones?"

"There are various ways. For example, you could look for your opponent's magic." Yajima answered.

"I think Eve-kun has a better method than that." Jenny commented.

Gray is back at square one again. Until carrots shoot straight at him but luckily, he dodges. "Huh? I missed!" Beth exclaimed. Then she suddenly gets attacked by Yeager. "I saw you use your magic!" He exclaimed.

He then gets attacked by Lyon. "I saw it too." Lyon told him as he faces Gray. Gray turned around. "Lyon..."

"I found you, Gray." Lyon said. Suddenly, Lyon gets attacked by Juvia. "Hey, I don't need you to give me a hand." Gray informed.

"Juvia knows that." Juvia answered as she explained what the Master told Team B. Gray and Juvia get ready for battle.

Nalpudding comes up to them. "I'm gonna get two Fairies together!" He exclaimed as he attacks both of them.

Suddenly, it starts snowing. "Oh, my! What on Earthland is this? It's started to snow in town!" Chapati announced.

"Eve-kun, huh?" Jenny said.

"I miscalculated by not realizing that there are two wizards here who can stand the cold." Eve muttered.

"Still, when its cold, people shiver and their breath turns white." Ichiya said.

"Copies don't, though." Ren added.

"I see you! Over there!" Eve attacks everyone with snow.

"That gives Eve three points in a row!" Chapati exclaimed as the fangirls screamed.

"Bow Magic: Rain of Arrows!" Bella shouted, pointing her bow in the air and shot up. A light green Magic Circle with a tree design in the middle appeared in the sky as a rain of arrows fell down towards Eve, knocking him to the ground.

"Pretty boys like you are annoying." Bella commented.

"Beaten by a beautiful girl..." Eve muttered as he disappeared.

"Go, Bella!" Rialle shouted from the stands.

"Lucas hasn't been attacked or has used his magic yet." Hana stated.

Fera smirked. "Don't worry, he'll show up when Rufus attacks." He told her.

"Anyway, Sabertooth's Rufus isn't moving at all, is he?" Chapati pointed out. "He hasn't attacked anyone or been attacked yet."

"I find this competition completely boring." Rufus said. "W-What's this?" Chapati questioned as Rufus is seen on top of a building. Lucas looked up and saw him on a nearby building. "Ah, there you are." Lucas said to himself.

"I can feel everyone's heartbeat, footsteps, quality of magic..." Rufus continued on.

"What's he doing up there?" Lucy asked out loud.

"It's like he's beggin' to be found!" Elfman added.

"Gray! Look up!" Natsu shouted.

Everyone's body started to glow as they stared in shock. Rufus ends up attacking everyone else but Nalpudding kepts dodging his attacks as Lucas quickly dodged the light coming at him. Nalpudding flies up to where Rufus was standing and tries to attack him but Rufus disappears and attacks him from behind.

Lucas hops onto the building where Rufus was. "Aww, come on, Rufus. Did you really think you can beat me? I used to be in Sabertooth after all." He taunted. "Now it's time to show everyone my magic."

"Jade Dragon's-" Lucas started to say as all the Fairy Tail members gasped.

"So he is a Dragon Slayer!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Diamond Fist!" Lucas shouted as his right fist became crystalized and he punches Rufus, sending him crashing into another building.

"And just like that, Rufus' victory was taken right before his eyes! With everyone else wiped out, Lucas is the only one left standing! Leaving God Pegasus Team A in first place!" Chapati announced.

"He may have beaten Rufus. But man, he sure is hot when he fights." Sting said as he watched his mate defeat his teammate.

"Now's not the time to fantasize over your boyfriend, Sting-kun..." Lector sighed.

"Here are the rankings!" The board showed all the rankings with God Pegasus Team A in first place and Sabertooth in second.

"What are you doing?" Obaba said, spinning her finger as a guild member tries to calm her down.

"Not to bad, I guess you could say." Ren commented.

"Yeah..." Hibiki agreed.

"Ugh, this isn't good." Arana said.

Risley chuckled. "Beth did her best!" She exclaimed.

"Unexpectedly, God Pegasus Team A took first place, leaving Sabertooth in second." Chapati announced.

"It was brilliant!" Yajima exclaimed.

"Both Fairy Tail teams put up a good fight, but the results were unfortunate. I expect better from them next time." Chapati commented.

"I knew Fairy Tail was gonna suck!"

"Always in last place!"

"Your day is over!"

That's when Natsu snapped. "What's so funny, asshole?!" He shouted.

"He blew his sack!"

"Howl all you want!"

"Enough." Erza said.

"If they wanna laugh let 'em." Elfman added.

"Sorry." Gray muttered while walking past Lucy.

"It's fine! We're just getting started." Lucy told him.

Lucas finally returned to his teammates. "Good job, Lucas." Fera said.

"You really showed everyone that just because we're a new guild we shouldn't be looked down on." Alyssa added.

"Thanks you two." Lucas said. "God Pegasus will be number one this year. You can count on that."

"Blue Pegasus, Quatro Cerberus, Mermaid Heel, and Lamia Scale won't be a problem for us." Olga started to say. "Though, I can't say the same for Raven Tail, Sabertooth, and Fairy Tail."

Lucas smirked. "They've all entered my game. God Pegasus will be on top this year. You can count on it." He said as he walked away.

"Lucas isn't playing around this year, isn't he?" Fera questioned.

Olga sighed. "Well, Master Kaiba and God Pegasus in general has done a lot for him. He feels like he has to pay the Master back somehow." She stated.

"God Pegasus has helped all of us at some point. Olga, you and I came to God Pegasus when our homes were attacked. Alyssa, you came to God Pegasus when Eric found you in the mountains. Hana, you came after Milan was defeated. And Lucas came after he left Sabertooth. Master has helped us a lot. We have to win." Fera informed.

His guildmates silently agreed with him. They weren't just doing this for themselves anymore. They were doing this for their Master and for the guild that has helped them so much.

* * *

**A/N: There you go! Another chapter done!**

**I have a question for you guys. Should I do Hana vs Lucy for the first battle or should I keep it as Lucy vs Flare? (Lucy will lose in either one because I don't like her enough for her to win, sorry). Please let me know!**

**Also, Rufus will not be kicked out of Sabertooth for his lost. **

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**~Kyle**


	17. Hana Vs Lucy (GMG Arc)

**A/N: Hello, readers! Welcome to a new chapter!**

**First off, I apologize if I don't mention your OC very much. I promise you it's not my intention. But this is the GMG arc and I'm more focused on that plus Lucas finding out he's a Prince. But I'll try to add them as they cheer on their guildmates. **

**No one gave me much feedback except one person who wanted Hana vs Lucy, so I'm doing that instead of Flare.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN: HANA VS LUCY**

"The first match of day one! From Fairy Tail Team A, Lucy Heartfilia!" Chapati announced.

"Me?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Versus Hana Nanami from God Pegasus Team A!" Chapati finished.

"Eh?!" Hana also exclaimed. "No, no, no. I can't do this. I can't go against her."

"Hana, calm down." Olga said.

"I can't! Do you know who that girl is?! She's the Celestial Princess! The one who has 10 of the Zodiac Keys! She's stronger than Yukino-chan! I'm going to become sliced meat! My silver keys have nothing against her!" Hana continued freaking out.

"Hana." Lucas said sternly, causing shivers to go down Alyssa, Fera, and Olga's spine. "It's true that she has more powerful keys than you do. But you have some pretty powerful silver keys yourself. Don't forget what I told you."

"Alright. I trust you, Lucas-sama." Hana said, finally calming down.

From the Fairy Tail stands, they all looked at Lucy. "So we're going against a God Pegasus member right off the bat." Lily stated.

"I wonder if she's as strong as that Dragon Slayer..." Happy wondered out loud.

On the other side where God Pegasus was, they all looked at Hana. "Master, do you think Hana will be okay?" Lex questioned.

"She's a strong girl. I think she's got this." Kaiba replied.

"Well, she does have very strong silver keys." Eric added on.

"Both of you, come forward!" Mato ordered. "Since the entire arena will be your battlefield, only two of you will be in here. Your time limit is 30 minutes."

"I'm not gonna lose!" Lucy exclaimed.

"During that time, if you knock out your opponent, you win." Mato continued. "Alright, let the first match... begin!" The sound of the gong came, starting the match.

"Here I go!" Lucy took out a zodiac key. "Open, Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!" Lucy summons Taurus.

"Mooore power!" Taurus exclaimed as he tries to strike at Hana but she quickly dodges.

"Oh, my! Celestial Spirit Magic! And it's one of the 12 Zodiac Gates!" Chapati exclaimed.

"Open, Gate of the Scorpion! Scorpio!" Lucy summons Scorpio as well.

"We are!" Scorpio said.

"Two Celestial Spirits at the same time?!" Bisca exclaimed.

"Wow! Since when has she been able to have two gates open simultaneously?!" Alzack questioned.

"Cool!" Asuka added.

"Sand Buster!" Scorpio shouted, attacking with his sand. Hana dodged once more.

"She's not even fighting back! All she's doing is dodging!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Taurus! Use Scorpio's sand!" Lucy ordered.

"Moo! Perfect!" Taurus said. "Absorb!" Sand moved towards Taurus's axe.

"Go Taurus! We!" Scorpio cheered.

"Sandstorm Axe: Aldebaran!" Sand flew everywhere as the audience blocked the sand from going in their eyes.

"The sand's in my eyes!" Jenny exclaimed.

"This is incredible! Opening two gates is amazing in itself, but a combination attack too?!" Chapati said.

"That girl has improved so much, you can't compare her with what she was like seven years ago!" Yajima added.

"Good job, both of you!" Lucy said.

"We are!" Scorpio replied as he and Taurus disappeared.

Hana slowly got up from the ground as she stood back up, spitting the sand out of her mouth. _"I may not have powerful Zodiac keys like her. But my family is just as strong as hers. I'll show everyone here that silver keys are just as powerful, and I trust Lucas-sama. He told me that I'll win this battle." _

"Alright, blondie! You're getting on my damn nerves!" Hana shouted, taking out a silver key and raising it in the air. The Fairy Tail members noticed this.

"Is that?" Elfman questioned.

"Don't tell me that girl is also-" Erza started to say.

"Open, Gate of Plant Guardian! Lily!" Hana summoned Lily as the dark green haired woman appeared.

"What can I do for you, My Lady?" Lily asked.

"Attack her!" Hana ordered.

"Right away, My Lady." Lily said as a light green Magic Circle appeared. Vines came up from the ground towards Lucy.

"Oh, my! Seems like we have a Celestial Spirit battle! It's Silver vs Gold!" Chapati announced.

"Open, Gate of the Giant Crab! Cancer!" Lucy shouted as Cancer appeared and cut all of the vines to pieces.

"Nice, Cancer!" Lucy cheered.

"Leave it to me-ebi!" Cancer said as his disappeared.

"Lily, return!" Hana ordered as she swiped Lily's key, making the woman go back to the celestial world.

Hana grabbed another silver key as she pointed it forwards. "Open, Gate of the Fox! Vulpecula!" She shouted as a teenage boy with orange hair with a puffy orange fox tail and orange fox ears appeared. He wore a brown shirt that showed some of his chest and stomach, light brown shorts, and tall brown boots.

"It's been awhile since you've called me, Mon amour." Vulpecula flirted with dark brown haired woman.

"Save your flirting for later, Vulpecula! We're in a match right now! Do what you do best and attack that blonde bimbo!" Hana exclaimed, pointing towards Lucy.

"As you wish, Mon amour." Vulpecula said as orange fire came from his hands, aiming at Lucy's feet as she fell to the ground. Lucy could feel her feet burning.

"Yes!" Hana cheered. _"I'm so glad no one can see me shaking like a leaf under my cloak. This woman is scarier than I thought she would be, hehe."_ She thinks to herself. She touched the jade pendant around her neck. _"Lucas-sama told me he'll come to my aide only if I'm in trouble. Said he was studying a new spell before the Games."_

_(Flashback)_

_"Hana." Lucas said, meeting up with her before she headed out to the arena. _

_"What do you need, Lucas-sama?" Hana asked, looking at her guild mate. _

_Lucas took off his jade necklace and placed it on Hana. "I'm giving you my necklace. If you end up in trouble, I'll come to your aide. I've been studying a spell called Jade Dragon's Shield. Basically, it protects you and fires your opponents magic right back at them. However, I can only use it if someone is wearing an item of mine."_

_"But Lucas-sama, isn't that basically cheating?"_

_This only made Lucas smirk. "It's only cheating if you get caught." He responded. "Good luck in your battle. Also, I'm gonna need that necklace back once it's over." _

_(End Flashback)_

Hana watched as Lucy took off her boots. "I really liked these boots too." She muttered as her boot fell to the ground.

"Vulpecula, return!" Hana swiped his key as he disappeared back into the celestial world.

"Gemini!" Lucy shouted as she summoned Gemini. "Do that thing!"

"We haven't practiced enough!"

"We don't know if we can do it or not!"

"Just turn into me!" Lucy ordered. Gemini turns into Lucy who was just in a towel and after Lucy's shock they started doing a spell.

_Sound of the heavens, open the heavens._

_Stars across the universe, _

_show yourselves to me_

_with all your brilliance!_

"That magic... I don't believe it!" Hibiki said. "I see... She made two of herself to increase her magic power." Eve stated. "Amazing... So she's learned the ultimate magic of the stars!" Hibiki said. Hana looked calm. She looked over at her guild mates who looked worried for her. Even God Pegasus Team B showed concern. However, she also noticed that Lucas wasn't with the others. _"He must be hidden somewhere so he doesn't get caught by the officials."_ Hana thought.

_ With this magic power that I have at the moment,_

_I can't produce the power that I did the, even with two of me..._

_But I'll show you!_

"Open thy savage gate! This is Fairy Tail! This is... one stroke that the pride of the guild is riding on!"

_88 stars of heavens..._

_Open!_

There was stars surrounding them. Hana still remained calm as she let out a shaky breath. _"Place your trust in Lucas-sama. You'll win this."_ Hana kept telling herself.

_"Urano Metria!"_

Light started flying towards the arena as the audience stared in shock. In the tunnel, Lucas focused right on Hana. "Jade Dragon's Shield." He muttered.

Hana saw a familar dark green Magic Circle appear from Lucas's necklace as a dark green shield was casted over her.

When the light finally dimmed, so did the protection shield. Hana was left unharmed. Which left the audience in shock. Lucy fell to the ground.

"Oh, my! Lucy is down for the count! The match is over! The winner is God Pegasus Team A's Hana Nanami!" Chapati announced. The audience starts cheering. Hana sighed in relief.

"It was a good magic battle!" Mato said. Hana felt bad as Lucy started crying and Natsu was walking up to her.

Hana just walked back into the tunnels as she saw Lucas waiting for her. She took off his necklace and handed it back to him. Which he gratefully accepted and placed it around his neck once more.

"You fought good out there." Lucas complimented.

"Thank you, Lucas-sama." Hana said. "I still feel bad though. Lucy really fought her hardest for her guild too."

"You showed everyone that silver keys are just as strong." Lucas told her.

Hana stayed silent for a moment. "Lucas-sama, please tell me you have a plan if what you did backfires." She said, hopefully. She may have won, but she didn't want her guild to get disqualified for cheating.

"Don't worry, it's lucky that Raven Tail decided to participate, huh?" Lucas chuckled. "Fairy Tail will automatically suspect them. Even though Raven Tail is more the silent type, they would do anything to make sure a guild that wasn't Fairy Tail wins."

"You make a fair point." Hana mumbled.

"Come on, the others are waiting for us." Lucas informed as Hana just nodded and followed her guild mate to join their other team members.

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry that I haven't published a new chapter in forever! College and work is really chaotic right now, so I haven't had time to come on . **

**Next is Atlas vs Jura!**

**Hope everyone is staying safe! :)**

**~Kyle**


	18. Atlas Vs Jura (GMG Arc)

**A/N: Hello, readers! Welcome to another chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN: ATLAS VS JURA**

"How are you doing, Hana?" Fera asked as her and Lucas rejoined the others.

"I'm alright. I'm just glad my battle is finally over." Hana replied.

"Speaking of which, the second match is starting." Olga informed as they all looked down to see Ren and Arana start battling, but it soon ended as Ren used his Air Magic to defeat her.

"Next up! Third match of day one! War Cry of Quatro Cerberus versus Orga Nanagear of Team Sabertooth!" Chapati said as the audience started cheering.

"There he is!"

"It's Orga!"

"Knock his lights out!"

"Listen to those cheers! The crowd loves him!" Chapati announced.

"I wonder how much Orga has improved since I last saw him." Lucas commented as his teammates turned to look at him.

"Furthermore, this guy's magic always amazes me." Fera stated, referring to War Cry.

"Let the third match, begin!" The sound of the gong came to begin the match. War Cry and Orga silently stared at each other. Then War Cry started crying. "There it is! War Cry's Tear Magic!" Chapati exclaimed. Yajima nodded.

"That's a funny phase, isn't it?" Yajima asked.

"He's crying!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Tear Magic?" Erza wondered.

"What kind of magic is that?" Elfman questioned.

War Cry continues crying. "The more I cry... The stronger I get!" War Cry said.

Suddenly, Orga attacks him with black lightning as everyone stares in shock. War Cry falls to the ground, defeated.

"Lightning..." Both Laxus and Shiro muttered. Lector and Frosch high fived each other. Lily and Happy are trembling.

"L-Lightning?" Lily stuttered, covering his ears.

"One... attack..." Happy muttered.

"The match is over! Literally, in a flash! Orga's black lightning fried the tears instantaneously!" Chapati said.

"What was that?"

"Instantaneously?"

"H-He's a monster!"

"He's strong! I mean, really strong!" Chapati exclaimed. "The winner is Orga Nanagear of Sabertooth!"

Orga ended up singing a song as the audience was laughing. "They really do have raw power... and popularity... They're the strongest guild, huh?" Mavis said. "I hate to admit it, but those guys are impressive." Romeo added.

"Alright, It's time for the final match of the first day!" Chapati announced.

"The teams that left are God Pegasus Team B and Lamia Scale, right?" Yajima asked.

"Long ago, these two guilds were equal in terms of talent, so this should be an interesting match!" Jenny said.

"Okay! I'll announce the first day's final match-up!" Chapati said. "It's Atlas Wardnorth from God Pegasus Team B versus Jura Neekis of Lamia Scale!" The audience goes wild at this match-up.

"There he is!"

"Jura!"

"I never thought he'd participate on the first day!"

Lucas chuckled to himself. "Well, this should be entertaining to watch." He commented as Fera, Olga, Alyssa, and Hana looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Alyssa asked.

"Atlas and Jura both use Earth Magic. They both have intense auras. However, Atlas has an advantage." Lucas replied as his guildmates gave him a confused glance. "Atlas goes barefoot. He's connected to the Earth."

"Keep your eyes open for this match-up, folks. Atlas Wardnorth is not only one of God Pegasus's most powerful S-Class Wizards, but he's also an Earth God Slayer." Chapati announced.

"Seriously?"

"That's insane!"

_"A God Slayer, huh? Interesting..."_ Orga thinks to himself.

Jura headed out into the arena "Good luck, Jura-san!" Sherria called, waving her hand. "This match is as good as over." Yuka commented. "It hasn't even started yet!" Toby shouted. "I know that. Stifle yourself." Yuka said. Jura entered the arena as the audience cheered for him.

"It's Jura!"

"Jura's here!"

"It's the real thing!"

"Who knew you'd be going against one of the Ten Wizard Saints. That man is as scary as they come." Shiro commented.

"Is he really that good?" Nero questioned.

"Mmm. I'm not even sure I can defeat him." Shiro replied.

"Come on, guys. Have faith in Atlas. He's one of the strongest wizards in our guild, after all." Rialle told them as Bella nodded in agreement.

"Don't worry about me, guys. I'll be fine." Atlas said.

"Good luck and do your best! Erza's watching!" Shiro teased as Atlas scoffed at him before walking out towards the arena.

Atlas finally arrived into the arena as he looked at Jura, both of their energies showing.

"Do you feel that?"

"Yeah, their magic energy is really similar..."

"It's an honor to fight you, Atlas..." Jura spoke up.

"I could say the same thing with you, Jura." Atlas replied.

"Personally, I'm rooting for God Pegasus, but our Obaba is really strict about that..." Jura informed. It went silent. "My apologises, but I'm not going to hold back here."

"Neither am I." Atlas said.

Up where God Pegasus was standing, Eric smirked to himself. "We're about to see a big fight." He commented.

"No doubt about that." Lex agreed.

"Two wizards who have the power of the Earth... On paper, they're really similar." Drake stated as Eric and Lex looked at him. "But magic wise, they aren't. Jura may be a Wizard Saint, but Atlas has the upper hand. It'll be interesting to see how this battle turns out."

"Jura Neekis of Lamia Scale versus Atlas Wardnorth of God Pegasus Team B!" Chapati said. "Let the final match of the day... begin!"

_"I may have high respect for you and vice versa, but the others have worked hard to get us on the top."_ Atlas thought. _"Sorry, Jura. But I'm winning this match!"_ Atlas heads for Jura. Jura tries to block him and Atlas gets thrown into the air.

"Wow!" Natsu exclaimed.

Jura keeps trying to attack Atlas as Atlas avoids his attacks. He lands on the ground. "Earth God's Bellow!" Atlas shouted as a blast of dark black-golden energy was released from his mouth as Jura easily dodged it.

An iron fist came straight towards Atlas. "Earth God's Adamantine Guard!" Atlas puts his hands up in an X motion and guards the attack. He lets out another blast of dark black-golden energy straight at Jura.

"Iron Rock Wall!" Jura shouted as Atlas went past him. Jura tries to attack again but Atlas keeps dodging his attacks. "Earth God's Cataclysm!" Atlas shouted as he summoned a boulder and kicked it towards Jura.

"Rock Mountain!" A huge monster blocked the boulder from hitting Jura.

Up where the Fairy Tail team was, they were watching the fight with interest. Especially Natsu and Gray. "This guy is wicked strong!" Natsu said.

"No kidding, and I thought their Dragon Slayer had a lot of power." Gray agreed.

"I'm interested to see what the rest of their guild members are like." Elfman added.

"Atlas has definitely grown a lot since our last encounter." Erza commented, making Natsu, Gray, and Elfman turn to her. "I want to train with him personally."

"She likes him!" Happy stated as Natsu and Gray snickered while Erza gets flustered.

_"I can't give up... Everyone in God Pegasus is counting on me to win this match."_ Atlas thinks to himself as he breathed heavily. He was mentally and physically drained. He could see that Jura was the same way, which shocked everyone.

"Hey, Atlas!"

Atlas looked up to the sound of his best friend's voice, Lucas was looking at him with fury in his eyes. "What the hell are you stalling for, huh? I would've kicked this guy's ass by now!" Lucas shouted.

"Show this Wizard Saint hotshot how God Pegasus does things, before I go down there and kick your ass, you dirtface bastard!" Lucas exclaimed. The rest of his guild mates sweat dropped at him while Atlas just chuckled.

_"Leave it to Luke to cause a scene in front of everyone..."_Atlas thought. _"Still, he's right. I have to give it my all." _

Atlas took another deep breath as he ran forward and rushed forward to punch Jura. Jura was shocked by the change of attacks as he punched back, cracking Atlas' mask. Jura was bleeding from his cuts and bruises.

Jura went to make a final punch but Atlas' earth senses came into play as he kicked Jura in the stomach, knocking Jura down. Lamia Scale and the audience stared in shock. "U-Unbelieveable!" Chapati stuttered, breaking out of his shock.

"I really don't understand it, but somehow, Jura is down!" Chapati announced. "The winner is Atlas Wardnorth of God Pegasus Team B!"

Everyone cheered. Lamia Scale's guild master ended up spinning a guild member that was nearby. "Jura... was defeated? Just like that?" Lyon questioned, still in shocked that one of Lamia Scale's strongest wizards was so easily beaten.

"God Pegasus is still as scary as I remember..." Sherria commented.

"You fought well, Jura." Atlas breathed out. "I hold a lot of respect for you."

"The respect is mutual, Atlas..." Jura replied.

"And with this, the first day of the Grand Magic Games comes to a close! What do you think Yajima-san? It's quite a shock that God Pegasus has taken first place." Chapati said as they looked at the rankings.

"On the other hand, Fairy Tail, which also has two teams, is in 9th and 10th place." Chapati continued.

"It's still just the first day. I'm hoping for comeback drama tomorrow on." Yajima said.

"And my guild still has a shot at victory! I can't wait for day two!" Jenny added.

Erza walked away from her guild mates. "Where are you off to, Erza?" Natsu asked.

"I'm going to see Atlas." Erza replied as she left her teammates.

Atlas looked over at Nero who just nodded. "That was an intense fight." Shiro said.

"He shouldn't have lost anyway." Nero stated.

Where Sabertooth was standing, they were also in shock. "That's Luke's guild for you. Reckless and powerful." Sting commented.

"I know God Pegasus is our ally, and I hate to admit it, but we might have some actual competition this year." Lector admitted.

"No doubt about that, Lector."

"Fro thinks so, too!"

"I can't even compare to him..." Orga gulped, making his guild mates look at him. "Mad Titan Atlas... He's a monster."

* * *

_In the infirmary..._

"You totally kicked ass, Atlas!" Fera commented. The whole guild, both God Pegasus Team A and B as well as the members who weren't participating and Kaiba were congratulating Atlas on his win against Wizard Saint Jura.

"I was on the edge of my seat, literally. For a few seconds I thought Jura would win." Drake stated.

"Thanks, everyone." Atlas said. "There were times where I thought I was gonna lose. But Luke's words knocked me to my senses."

Lucas just gave him a peace sign. "Glad I can be of service." He joked.

"We're ahead now, but it's only day one. The other guilds have seen our power, and they'll be after our heads." Kaiba informed as his guild nodded in agreement.

"We'll take every one of them down!" Lucas and Shiro shouted in unison.

"Atlas." Everyone turned to see Erza Scarlet from Fairy Tail standing in the doorway.

"Sorry, everyone. Can you give us a minute alone?" Atlas asked his guild mates as they all nodded and one by one, they left the infirmary.

"You did well out there." Erza stated once everyone had gone. "You've improved since we last saw each other."

"Thank you."

"When all of this is over, I want you to train me personally." Erza said.

Atlas snickered. "You're already strong, Erza. But if that's what you want, then so be it." He replied. Then, he remembered something. "That guy Mystogan on your second team. Is he...?"

Erza sighed. She knew that Atlas would bring this up. "Jellal? Yes." She answered.

"Erza-"

"I know how you feel about him, Atlas. But believe me, he's changed since the last time we saw each other." Erza interrupted him.

"Wizards like him don't just change overnight, Erza. I still don't like him after all the things you told me that he did to you." Atlas informed. "What's he doing on your team anyway? I thought Makarov wouldn't bend the rules like that."

"Jellal mentioned that him, Meredy, and Ultear have felt some sort of strange power every year at the Games. They think it has something to do with Zeref, so he's investigating it." Erza explained.

"Zeref?" Atlas repeated in question. "Let me ask Luke about this. Perhaps he'll know something about it."

"What do you mean?"

Atlas chuckled. "Luke is a very skilled wizard. He's one of God Pegasus' best. In fact, everyone says he's a potential candidate for the next guild master if Master Kaiba ever decides he wants to retire." He replied.

Erza sighed. "We weren't gonna get another guild involved in this, but you know your guildmates more than me, so I suppose it'll be alright." She said. "I'm supposed to meet with Jellal on his findings. You and your guildmate can come along. Just try not to kill Jellal."

"No promises."

* * *

**A/N: I really don't like how I ended that fight. So I'm sorry if it sucked. I also don't remember what episode it was when Erza and Jellal met to talk about Zeref. So I'll have to look it up. (If it already happened then pretend it didn't).**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**~Kyle**


	19. Day 2: Chariot (GMG Arc)

**A/N: Hello, readers! Welcome to another chapter! I'm updating a lot to make up for being gone for so long.**

**Also, I've changed my name from Kyle to Kaleb, which is why my sign off name is different. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: DAY 2: CHARIOT**

"And now, what you'll all been waiting for: The second day the Grand Magic Games has begun!" Chapati announced. The audience starts cheering. "Our guest on this second day is reowned reporter for the Weekly Sorcerer, Jason-san!" Chapati added.

"Cool!" Jason exclaimed.

"Okay, the competition part has already begun! And it's name is... Chariot!" Chapati said.

"This competiton takes place on top of the line of vehicles, where the idea is to reach the goal without falling off! As the vehicles are always moving, just one moment of carelessness could lead to a misstep! The vehicles will wend their way around the sightseeing spots of Crocus, but which team will arrive here at Domus Flau? Everyone in the stadium, you can watch the race on Lacrima Vision!" Chapati said.

"Cool!" Jason exclaimed. Everyone watches the Lacrima Vision in shock.

"At any rate, Yajima-san, who could have predicted this turn of events?" Chapati asked Yajima.

"Why did Natsu sign up for this?" Gray questioned.

"You'd think he'd been able to tell what kind of event it was from the name Chariot!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Once he makes up his mind to do it, he doesn't listen." Erza pointed out.

"He probably thought he'd been fighting the chariots themselves..." Elfman added.

"Oh, my! Way in the rear is a groggy-looking Natsu from Fairy Tail Team A!" Chapati said.

"This isn't gonna work..." Jet said.

"And that's not all! Right in front of him is Gajeel from Fairy Tail Team B and even Sting from Sabertooth, all moving like molasses!" Chapati added.

"Wh-What's wrong with me?" Gajeel said, trying not to throw up. Everyone stared in confusion.

"What's going on here, Yajima-san?" Chapati asked.

"I suppose the three of them have something in common." Yajima replied.

"Motion sickness... That's the Salamander's thing..." Gajeel groaned.

"What's going on? Why is Gajeel like that?" Lily asked.

"Don't swipe Natsu's character!" Happy said.

"And a member of Saber, too..." Levy added.

"This doesn't look good... I never thought the invincible Sting-kun's weakness would be revealed..." Lector said with his arms crossed.

"Fro thinks so, too!" Frosch agreed.

"Thank heavens we were smart and had chosen Alyssa to be our representative. Otherwise, Lucas would've been in the same boat." Fera chuckled to himself.

"You wanna say that to my face, fang boy?!" Lucas growled as he smacked Fera's head.

"Looks like Team B was also smart. They chose Nero." Olga added.

"Alright! Let's check in with the leaders of the pack! It's a fierce dead heat at the front! In the lead is Blacksnake of Raven Tail! Ichiya of Blue Pegasus is on his heels, followed by Yuka of Lamia Scale, Risley of Mermaid Heel, Alyssa Frostmourne from God Pegasus Team A, and Nero Lamenton from God Pegasus Team B!" Chapati said.

"Men!" Ichiya commented.

"I'm surprised you can keep up with that body type!" Yuka said to Risley.

"Never underestimate a chubby girl!" Risley replied.

"Some distance behind them is Bacchus from the reserve squad of Quatro Cerberus!" Chapati said.

"I'm pooped... Haven't thrown off the effects of last night's booze yet." Baccus muttered.

"Wave Boost!" Yuka uses his wave boost to go faster. "You can't use magic while you're in my shockwave!"

"Never underestimate a chubby girl!" Risley said as she moves to the side of the chariot.

"There it is! Risley's gravity-altering!" Chapati said. Ichiya puts perfume bottles in his nose as he passes Yuka.

"I guess I should show off as well." Alyssa hummed to herself. "Glacial Magic: Glacial Onslaught!" She shouted as she knocked down Ichiya and Yuka. Her magic gains the attention of Gray and Lyon.

_"Another ice wizard?"_ They both thought.

"Hate to do this to you, Alyssa. No hard feelings, right?" Nero questioned as a light blue Magic Circle appeared on the ground as he punched his palm to the chariot. A stunning light appeared, stunning Alyssa.

"Everybody's trying their best... My soul is quivering... Maybe I'll try a little harder, too!" Baccus stomps on the chariot with his foot.

Then Baccus passes Yuka, Ichiya, Risley, and eventually Blacksnake and crosses the finish line. Then comes Nero, Alyssa, Blacksnake, Risley, Yuka, and Ichiya. "All that's left is these three, battling it out at the bottom ranks!" Chapati said.

Natsu tries not to hurl and Gajeel covers his mouth. "I-I don't believe this... I never had a problem with transportation before..." Gajeel muttered.

"Well... I've finally gotten used to it." Sting stated. Gajeel looked at him, confused.

"Congratuations. You're now a real Dragon Slayer..." Sting stops as he almost hurls. "...newbie." He finishes.

"Why, you!" Gajeel said.

"Can't muster any power..." The audience starts laughing.

"Natsu!" Jet shouted.

"Gajeel!" Droy shouted as well.

"Is this what he meant by making it fun?" Orga asked.

"Dragon Slayers get motion sickness on vehicles... it seems..." Rogue replied. _"I thought it was just Sting, Lucas, and I."_ Rogue thought.

"Maybe, Laxus, too?" Mira guessed.

"Don't tell anybody." Laxus replied.

Natsu tried to go forward. "Move... forward!" Natsu said as he and Gajeel tried to go forward. Sting stays behind him.

"Lame... You're totally serious even though you can't draw any power..." Sting muttered. Natsu and Gajeel kept trying to move forward as they crawled.

"Go ahead. I'll give this match to you. After this one, we're going to keep winning anyway. We're not gonna miss one or two points." Sting informed.

"Don't cry about that one point later, kid!" Gajeel said as he and Natsu continued to go forward.

"Would you answer me one thing?" Natsu and Gajeel looked at him confused. "Why did you decide to participate in the tournament? I wouldn't believe you were the same Fairy Tail back in the day. Are you worried about your strength of your guild? About your public image? The Fairy Tail I knew... They were more... They did everything at their own pace... They didn't give a damn about what people thought of them." Sting said.

"For... their friends..." Natsu replied which leaves Sting in shock.

"Seven years... all that time... they were waitin' for us... no matter how painful it is... No matter how sad... Even if people made fun of 'em... They held on... They held on... They protected the guild! For their friends..." Natsu said. "And now we're gonna show everyone... the proof that Fairy Tail's been walking on all this time! So, keep on goin'!"

"Natsu!" Fairy Tail exclaimed as tears were streaming down their faces. Natsu kept on going until he finally reaches the goal and collapses.

"Goal! Natsu of Fairy Tail Team A, 2 points for being in eighth place!" Chapati announced.

"I got our first points!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Gajeel of Fairy Tail Team B, 1 point for ninth place!" Chapati continued as Gajeel collapsed on the ground beside Natsu.

"They're tenacious, I'll give 'em that!"

"Yeah. Wow..."

"Who are those guys?"

"Fairy Tail, huh? I kinda liked that..."

"I'm a little touched..."

"I think I might cheer them on..."

The audience started to clap.

"Good going, Fairy Tail!"

"I'm gonna be rooting for you guys from now on!"

From the Fairy Tail stands, everyone was getting emotional and crying. "And Sabertooth's Sting gets 0 points for dropping out!" Chapati said.

Sting stops as he thinks for a moment. "For their friends? What nonsense..." He muttered. _"Besides, they don't know who they're dealing with. God Pegasus is reckless and powerful. Master Jiemma has high respect for Kaiba. Which is why he formed an alliance with our guilds in the first place."_

"Damn straight, Bee." Sting turned around and saw his mate leaning against the wall. "Them caring for their friends will be their downfall. It shows how weak Fairy Tail actually is."

"You always know what to say, Luke." Sting stated. "After all, they don't know your full power yet."

"It's not just me who's powerful, my guildmates are strong as well." Lucas reminded him.

"No kidding. Even Lector mentioned that Sabertooth might actually have some competition this year." Sting said.

* * *

_Somewhere in the castle... _

Arcadios walked into the throne room and kneeled down. "Day two has begun, your Majesty. Is there any battle pairings that you're interested in seeing?" He asked.

"Yes... Bacchus and that Jade Tactician from God Pegasus Team A. That would be an interesting fight." Toma replied.

Arcadios looked at him in shock. "Are you sure, your Majesty?" He questioned.

"I want to see what my son is like since he joined that wizard guild. I also want to see the battle in person."

"Very well, I'll tell the game officials, your Majesty."

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter is done! Hope you enjoyed!**

**Next up is Lucas vs Bacchus!**

**~Kaleb. **


End file.
